Konoha Ninja Saiyan
by HyperA2019
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is Saiyan of Universe 0 and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is strong as Beerus the Universe 7 God of destruction.
1. Chapter 1: Gift of the dragon

Chapter 1: Gift of the dragon

It was a nice calm day as a young brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was exploring the cave into Naruto noticed an unfamiliar creature which Naruto approached the unfamiliar creature then Naruto asked "Who are you" so the unfamiliar creature replied "I am Ryujin of the seven Ninjaverse dragon balls and who are you".

After Ryujin spoke Naruto said "My name is Naruto and it is nice to meet you great dragon" which Ryujin said "Tell me about yourself" then Naruto explained about his life being mistreated so Ryujin frowned.

After Ryujin frowned Ryujin calmed down which Ryujin said "I like to make you an offer" then Naruto asked "What is it that you want to offer" so Ryujin replied "I offer you two wishes and I will grant it".

After Ryujin spoke Naruto asked "Is there stuff that you can grant" which Ryujin replied "There are some wishes that I am able to grant and some wishes like revival of the hidden leaf village warriors I can not grant" then Naruto said "That is acceptable because only the gods can grant such a wish" so Ryujin asked "What is your two wishes".

After Ryujin spoke Naruto said "I wish I was a Saiyan and I wish that my parents was a Saiyan" which Ryujins eyes glew then Naruto was changed into a Saiyan so Ryujin said "Your two wishes has been granted you are now a Saiyan plus your parents has been remade into Saiyans".

After Ryujin spoke Ryujin said "Farewell Saiyan and good luck" which Ryujin disappeared then Naruto went out of the forest so Naruto went to his place.

After Naruto went to his place Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto walked in so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto scanned the kitchen.

After Naruto scanned the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed a cat like figure so Naruto approached the cat like figure.

After Naruto approached the cat like figure Naruto said "my name is Naruto and who are you" which the cat like figure replied "I am Bills the universe 0 god of destruction" then Naruto asked "Lord bills do you know who my parents are" so Bills replied "I do know who your parents are".

After Bills spoke Naruto asked "What is my parents name" which Bills replied "Your fathers name was Minato Namikaze the Saiyan yellowflash and your mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the Saiyan red death" then Naruto asked "Do you know what happened to my parents" so Bills replied "I do know what happened to your parents".

After Bills spoke Naruto asked "what happened to my parents" which Bills explained everything that happened then Naruto snarled so Naruto angrily growled "When I get my hands on that murderous bastard Madara Uchiha".

After Naruto spoke Naruto furiously yelled "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM" which Naruto awakened his Saiyan blood then Naruto said "Thank you for telling me who my parents are and thank you for telling me what happened to my parents" so Bills replied "You welcome".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to the hokage building so Naruto entered the hokage building.

After Naruto entered the hokage building Naruto went to the hokage office which Naruto entered the hokage office then Naruto looked at the third hokage so Naruto said "I know who my parents are and I know what happened to my parents".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen asked "how did you know" which Naruto replied "A god told me who my parents are and the god told me what happened to my parents" then Third hokage Hurizen got out a set of keys so Third hokage Hurizen gave Naruto the set of keys.

After Third hokage Hurizen gave Naruto the set of keys Third hokage Hurizen said "Those are keys to the Namikaze estate" which Naruto said "Thank you for the keys to my parents place" then Naruto went out of the hokage office so Naruto went out of the hokage building.

After Naruto went out of the hokage building Naruto channels some chakra which Naruto went to the Namikaze estate then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto opened the door.

After Naruto opened the door Naruto entered the Namikaze estate which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so Naruto explored the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto explored the Namikaze estate Naruto searched for his parents jutsu scroll which Naruto found his parents jutsu scroll with copy of the forbidden jutsu scroll then Naruto opened the two scrolls so Naruto studied each jutsu.

After Naruto studied each jutsu Naruto closed the two scrolls which Naruto went out of the clan library then Naruto went to the training room so Naruto entered the training room.

After Naruto entered the training room Naruto worked on each jutsu which Naruto started to create Saiyan jutsu then spirit of Bills the universe 0 god of destruction appeared so Spirit of Bills the universe 0 god of destruction asked **"what Taijutsu do you know"**.

After Spirit of Bills the universe 0 god destruction spoke Naruto said "For Taijutsu I know Spinning kick, Dragon tail kick, Tornado kick, Howling fist, Uzumaki barrage, Uzumaki dragon slam, Yellowflash bullets and Red death piledriver" which Spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good Taijutsu and what Genjutsu do you know" **then Naruto said "For Genjutsu I know Morning sun, Demon forest, Fox Paradise, Hypnotic haze, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo" so Spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good Genjutsu and what Ninjutsu do you know".**


	2. Chapter 2: Spirit of destruction

Chapter 2: Spirit of destruction

After Spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For Ninjutsu I know rasengan, lightning thunder god jutsu, Transformation jutsu, subsitution jutsu, sexy jutsu, Harem jutsu, shadow clone jutsu, Multi shadow clone jutsu and Rasengan" which Spirit of Bills the god of destruction said **"Those are good Ninjutsu and what wind style jutsu do you know" **then Naruto replied "For wind style jutsu I know air cutter, gale palm, Kaze crush, fox howl, Typhoon dragon, Wind, Windra, Windga and rasenshuriken" so Spirit of Bills the god destruction replied **"Those are good wind style jutsu and what water style jutsu do you know"**.

After Spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For water style jutsu I know aquaball, aqua bomb, aqua dragon, aqua tornado, Water, Watera, Waterga, Rasenqua and aqua hammer" which the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good water style jutsu and what fire style jutsu do you know" **then Naruto said "For fire style jutsu I know flame shuriken, fox fireball, pyro dragon, pyro flame bomb, Fire, Fira, Firaga and rasenblaze" so the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good fire and earth style jutsu do you know"**.

After Spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For earth style jutsu I know mud dragon, mud bomb, mud bullets, rock blast, Rasenrock and stone hammer" which the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good earth style jutsu and what lightning style jutsu do you know" **then Naruto said "For lightning style jutsu I know Lightning blast, Lightning beam, Lightning hound, Lightning dragon, Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga and Rasenbolt" so Spirit of Bills the god of destruction said **"Those are good lightning style jutsu and what wood style jutsu do you know"**.

After Spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For wood style jutsu I know wood dragon, wood hammer, wood blast, Rasenju and wood crush" which the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good wood style jutsu and what ice style jutsu do you know" **then Naruto said "For ice style jutsu I know ice dragon, ice hammer, ice blast, Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga and Rasenice" so the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good ice style jutsu and what lava style jutsu do you know"**.

After Spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For lava style jutsu I know lava dragon, lava bomb, lava blast and Magma rasengan" which the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good lava style jutsu and what sand style jutsu do you know" **then Naruto said "For sand style jutsu I know sand dragon, sand shuriken, sand hammer, Rasuna and sand crush" so spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good sand style jutsu and what crystal style jutsu"**.

After Spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For Crystal style jutsu I know crystal dragon, crystal shuriken, Rasenstal and crystal hammer" which spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good crystal style jutsu and what Kenjutsu do you know" **then Naruto said "For Kenjutsu I know wasp sting, gust slash, viper bite, cyclone, dancing edge, shark bite, fast blade, red lotus blade, flat blade, shining blade, seraph blade, hard slash, power slash, frost bite, freezebite, cresent blade, sickle moon, dance of red death and dance of yellowflash" so spirit of Bills the God of destruction replied **"Those are good Kenjutsu and what Sealing jutsu do you know"**.

After Spirit if Bills the God of destruction spoke Naruto said "For Sealing jutsu I know Four point barrier, Truth Teller, Haraishin mark, Summoning seal, Tracker, MinaKushi box and UzuNami tomb" which spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good Sealing jutsu and what healing jutsu do you know" **then Naruto said "For Healing jutsu I know mitotic regeneration, mystical palm, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Regen, Esuna and Life saver" so spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good Healing jutsu and what Special jutsu do you know"**.

After Spirit of Bills the God of destruction spoke Naruto said "For Special jutsu I know chakra chain bind, chakra chain dragon, chakra chain spear, chakra chain punch and chakra chain slice" which the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good Special jutsu and what Senjutsu do you know" **then Naruto said "For Senjutsu I know Rasengan barrage, Toad water pistol, MinaKushi blast, UzuNami Thunder and Foxfire canon" so spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good Senjutsu and what Forbidden jutsu do you know"**.

After Spirit of Bills the God of destruction spoke Naruto said "For forbidden jutsu I know Electronic Thunder, Impure world resurrection, Forest of fear, Shinigami curse, Blazing Inferno and Madussa glare" which spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good Forbidden jutsu and what Saiyan jutsu do you know" **then Naruto replied "For Saiyan jutsu I created Kamehameha, Spirit, Special Beam Cannon, Riot Javelin, Instant Transmission, Ramenball, Gatlin Gun, Double Sunday, Destructo disk, Rasendragon, Majestic spiral wave, MibaKushi spear and UzuNami Dragon" so spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied **"Those are good Saiyan jutsu that you created"**.

After Spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke spirit of Bills the God of destruction grinned which spirit of Bills the god of destruction said **"If you see my former angel known as the Grand Priest tell him that he needs to get back into shape because I will not allow him to lack off his training like Champa one of my children who is less trained than my other son Beerus"** then Naruto replied "I will pass on the message and defeat the evil organization the Akatsuki" so spirit of Bills the God of destruction said **"Thank you Naruto"**.

After Spirit of Bills the God of destruction spoke the spirit of Bills the god of destruction smiled which spirit of Bills the God of destruction disappeared then Naruto said "Do not worry lord Bills I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Saiyan of Universe 0 promise you that those who dare to harm the people of the hidden leaf village will face my wrath" so Naruto gave the imagined image of Bills the god of destruction a royal thumbs up.

After Naruto gave the imagined image of Bills the god of destruction a royal thumbs up Naruto closed his eyes which Naruto scans the hidden leaf village then Naruto sensed trouble so Naruto opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Saiyan protector

Chapter 3: Saiyan Protector

After Naruto opened his eyes Naruto went out of the training room which Naruto went to the door then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto opened the door.

After Naruto opened the door Naruto went outside which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so Naruto ran to the forest.

After Naruto ran to the forest Naruto entered the forest which Naruto hid in the bushes then Naruto noticed the female member of the Hyuuga clan was in trouble so Naruto looked at the rogue ninja.

After Naruto looked at the rogue ninja Naruto heard what the rogue ninja planned to do to the female member of the Hyuuga clan which Naruto frowned then Naruto got out a smoke bomb so Naruto used the smoke bomb.

After Naruto used the smoke bomb the rogue ninja said "Who dares to stop me from my plan to unvirgin a female member of the Hyuuga clan" which Naruto replied "The one who dares to stop you from your plan to unvirgin a female member of the Hyuuga clan is me" then the rogue ninja said "Who are you" so Naruto said "Prepare for trouble and make that double".

After Naruto spoke Naruto said "To protect the ninja world from devastation and protect the innocent fron confrontation" which Naruto said "I announce the will of fire with truth and love" then Naruto said "I shine like the stars above" so Naruto jumped out of the bushes.

After Naruto jumped out of the bushes the smoke disappeared which Naruto said "I am Saiyan of the hidden leaf village Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and scum surrender now or face my wrath" then the rogue ninja said "Foolish member of the hidden leaf village leave or this female dies" so Naruto growled "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I will not allow you to harm the female member of the Hyuuga clan".

After Naruto spoke the female member of the Hyuuga clan cried "Naruto save me" which the rogue ninja slapped the female member of the Hyuuga clan then Naruto felt angry so Naruto roared with anger.

After Naruto roared with anger Naruto unleashed a big amount of energy which Naruto pointed at the rogue ninja then Naruto said "Rogue ninja you will face my wrath and I will show no mercy" so Naruto got ready to fight.

After Naruto got ready to fight Naruto channels his Saiyan energy which Naruto readies an attack then Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Gatlin gun" so Naruto attacked the rogue ninja with Saiyan art Gatlin gun.

After Naruto attacked the rogue ninja with Saiyan art Gatlin gun Naruto said "A weakling like you is not strong enough for me to awaken the next level of my power" which Naruto readies another attack then Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Kamehameha" so Naruto attacked the rogue ninja with Saiyan art Kamehameha.

After Naruto attacked the rogue ninja with Saiyan art Kamehameha Naruto yelled "Special beam cannon" which Naruto killed the rogue ninja with Saiyan art Special beam cannon then Naruto grinned so Naruto used instant transmission to teleport the body of the rogue ninja to the darkest pit in hell.

After Naruto used instant transmission to teleport the body of the rogue ninja to the darkest pit in hell Naruto looked at the female member of the Hyuuga clan which Naruto channels some healing chakra then Naruto formed some handsigns so Naruto yelled "Healing jutsu mitotic regeneration".

After Naruto spoke Naruto heals the female member of the Hyuuga clan with healing jutsu mitotic regeneration which Naruto finished healing the female member of the Hyuuga clan with healing jutsu mitotic regeneration then Naruto helped the female member of the Hyuuga clan up so Naruto said "Who are you brave girl".

After Naruto spoke the female member of the Hyuuga clan said "My name is Hanabi Hyuuga and what is your name" which Naruto grinned then Naruto said "In the north I am the Orangeflash, In the south I am the Orangedeath, In the east I am the ape of courage and In the west I am the destroyer the corrupted" so Naruto got into Jiraiya stance.

After Naruto got into Jiraiya stance Naruto proudly said "I am Saiyan of the hidden leaf village I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" which Hanabi hugged Naruto then Hanabi said "Thank you for saving me from the rogue ninja Naruto" so Hanabi lets go of Naruto.

After Hanabi letted go of Naruto Hanabi smiled which Hanabi felt happy then Naruto smiled so Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home" so Hanabi replied "It would be an honor".

After Hanabi spoke Naruto felt happy which Naruto followed Hanabi to the Hyuuga estate then the couple arrived so Hanabi said "Thank you for walking me home".

After Hanabi spoke Hanabi kissed Naruto in the lips which Naruto kissed Hanabi in the lips then Hanabi thought _"I think I am in love and the one I am in love with is my hero Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" _then Naruto thought _"That was my first kiss and it was wonderful" _so Hanabi opened the door.

After Hanabi opened the door Hanabi entered the Hyuuga estate which Hanabi closed the door then Naruto channels some energy so Naruto flew to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto flew to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto scanned the kitchen.

After Naruto scanned the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was not in the hidden leaf village so Naruto scanned his location.

After Naruto scanned his location Naruto noticed Beerus the universe 7 God of destruction which Naruto grinned then Naruto said "I was hoping to face you because I know a God of destruction named Bills" so Beerus replied "The god of destruction named Bills is my father and Bills is also my brothers father".

After Beerus spoke Naruto got ready to fight which Naruto said "Lets see if you are strong as I am" then Beerus grinned so Beerus replied "I gladly make the first move and see if you are my destined rival a warrior known as the Super Saiyan god".


	4. Chapter 4: Saiyan meeting

Chapter 4: Saiyan meeting

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got his clothes on then Naruto went out of the bedroom so Naruto went to the kitchen.

After Naruto went to the kitchen Naruto entered the kitchen which Naruto had something to eat then Naruto had something to drink so Naruto had a wash.

After Naruto had a wash Naruto cleaned his teeth which Naruto smiled then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the door.

After Naruto went to the door Naruto opened the door which Naruto went outside then Naruto closed the door so Naruto locked the door.

After Naruto locked the door Naruto went to the council meeting room which Naruto entered the council meeting room then Naruto listened to the talk so Naruto scanned the council meeting room.

After Naruto scanned the council meeting room Naruto sensed a genjutsu which Naruto channels some chakra then Naruto released a pulse of chakra to break the genjutsu so Naruto sent another chakra pulse to stop the people in the council meeting room from talking.

After Naruto sent another chakra pulse to stop the people in the council meeting room from talking Naruto said "I am sorry to interupt your little chat but I am here for a reason" which Third hokage Hurizen asked "Why are you here" so Naruto replied "I am here because I wish to revive the Uzumaki Namikaze clan in the village that once allies of my ancestral home Uzushiogakure".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "We will need to do a vote" which Naruto said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan and again I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Hiashi said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Inoichi said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Inoichi spoke Shikaku said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Chozo said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Sibi said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Tsume said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Tsume spoke Tsunade said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Asuma said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Third hokage Hurizen said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Mebuki said "I vote no for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Mebuki spoke Danzo said "I vote no for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan and on behalf of the Uchiha clan I vote no for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Koharu said "I vote no for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan then Homaru said "I vote no for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so a member of the civilian council said "We vote no for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan because your a demon who should obey us like a slave".

After a member of the civilian council spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "You are now accepted as leader of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Naruto said "Thank you for accepting me as leader of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan and civilian council for insulting the clans of the hidden leaf village by calling me a demon I hereby sentence you to death" then Naruto channels some energy so Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Kamehameha".

After Naruto spoke Naruto killed the members of the civilian council with Saiyan art Kamehameha" which Naruto touched the bodies of the civilian cousin then Naruto formed a handsign so Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Instant transmission".

After Naruto spoke Naruto teleported the bodies of the civilian council to the Shinigami which Naruto said "Now that I gave the bodies of the civilian council to Shinigami the death reaper to enjoy I will meet some of you tomorrow to share the knowledge that I know about the tailed beasts including the connection you have with the tailed beasts" then Hiashi said "I look foward to learn of my clans connection to the tailed beasts" so Naruto went out of the council meeting room.

After Naruto went out of the council room Naruto went out of the hokage building which Naruto went to the Namikaze estate then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto opened the door.

After Naruto opened the door Naruto entered the Namikaze estate which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so Naruto went to the kitchen.

After Naruto went to the kitchen Naruto entered the kitchen which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape Naruto appeared in the dreamscape which Naruto noticed Goku's dad a saiyan named Bardock then Naruto asked "Are you a Saiyan like the warrior known as Goku" so Bardock replied "The one known as Goku is my son Kakarot and I am a saiyan from the planet known as Vegeta".

After Bardock spoke Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I wish to know how to enter my Saiyan great ape form" which Bardock replied "For you to enter your great ape form you simply need to make a false moon by using a move known as Ki moonlight and look at the false moon" then Naruto said "That sounds challenging" so Bardock said "I can teach you how to access your Saiyan great ape form".

After Bardock spoke Naruto said "That sounds like a good idea because I believe I will be able to protect my village from tailed beast sized boss summons" which Bardock explained about the special move he created then Bardock shown Naruto how to make a false moon so Bardock said "That is everything I know about how to safely access the Saiyan great ape form".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5: Ki of curiousity

Chapter 5: Ki of curiousity

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto channels some energy so Naruto flew to the hokage building.

After Naruto flew to the hokage building Naruto entered the hokage building which Naruto went to the hokage office then Naruto entered the hokage office so Naruto looked at the third hokage.

After Naruto looked at the third hokage which Naruto said "I would like to be enrolled in the ninja academy" then Third hokage Hurizen replied "I will enroll you and you can start tomorrow" so Naruto said "Thank you for allowing me to join the ninja academy".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "You welcome" which Naruto went out of the hokage office then Naruto went out of the hokage building so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto entered the Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to the kitchen so Naruto entered the kitchen.

After Naruto entered the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the mindscape which Naruto appeared in the mindscape then Naruto looked curious so Naruto scanned his mindscape.

After Naruto scanned his mindscape Negative Naruto copy appeared which Naruto was confused then Naruto said "This is strange I did not use Shadow clone jutsu and I would like to know why" so Negative Naruto copy replied "I am not a Shadow clone I am the hatred that you have for Madara Uchiha and all the negative feelings you have created me your negative half".

After Negative Naruto spoke Naruto grinned which Naruto said "It would be pointless to fight you because my hatred for Madara Uchiha it is stringer than a God of destructions desire to destroy" then Negative Naruto replied "I agree because why fight when we can fuse together to awaken the ability to enter Super Saiyan god mode" so Naruto said "On the day Madara dare to challenge us we will have our revenge".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to training ground 7 so Naruto entered training ground 7.

After Naruto entered training ground 7 Naruto channels some energy which Naruto formed a handsign then Naruto yelled "Saiyan art instant transmission" so Naruto teleported to Universe 7 planet earth.

After Naruto teleported to Universe 7 planet earth Naruto walked to Capsole corp which Naruto scans the capsole corp then Naruto sensed the earth dragon balls so Naruto snuck in the capsole corp building.

After Naruto snuck in the capsole corp building Naruto ran to location of the earth dragon balls which Naruto grabbed the earth dragon balls then Naruto grinned so Naruto set the alarm off.

After Naruto set the alarm off Naruto ran out of the room which Naruto ran out of the building then Naruto ran into a training room so Naruto waits for the warriors of universe 7 to arrive.

20 minutes later the warriors of universe 7 arrived which a warrior noticed Naruto had the earth dragon balls then the warrior said "How the planet Vegeta did you manage to steal the earth dragon balls from Capsole corp security room" so Naruto replied "It was easy to steal the earth dragon balls and all I did was use my skills to sneak into the security room where the earth dragon balls was hidden".

After Naruto spoke the warrior said "Give us back the dragon balls or you will face our might" which Naruto grinned then Naruto said "If you want these dragon balls back you can try defeat me in combat and to be fair it will be a no killing allowed match" so the warrior replied "Very well we accept your challenge and you will face me Vegeta the prince of all Saiyans".

After Vegeta spoke Vegeta looked at Goku which Vegeta said "Kakarot you can assist me in our mission to get back the earth dragon balls from our opponent" then Goku replied "I can help and do not worry victory will be ours" so the two Saiyans looked at Naruto.

After the two Saiyans looked at Naruto Vegeta said "I suggest that you fight with your might because I will not allow a fight to be easy" which Naruto replied "Do not worry I will not need to use learn how to awaken power of Super Saiyan" then Naruto channels a lot of energy so Naruto powers up.

After Naruto powered up Naruto said "I know the two of you have the ability to enter Super Saiyan and if you do not enter Super Saiyan I will make your friends suffer by unleashing a prank that even a god of destruction would be scared" which Vegeta said "Very well we will go Super Saiyan but don't cry when you suffer defeat" then the two Saiyans channels their Ki so the two Saiyans roared with courage.

After the two Saiyans roared with courage the two Saiyans went Super Saiyan which Naruto grinned then Naruto said "Excellent because now this will be challenging and like all Saiyans I like a good match" so Naruto channels some energy.

After Naruto channeled some energy Naruto powered up which Naruto got ready to fight then Naruto said "Vegeta you can make the first move" so Vegeta goes to attack Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6: Smile of faith

Chapter 6: Smile of faith

After Naruto went to attack the two Saiyans readies their attack which the two Saiyans yelled "Gatlin Gun" then the two Saiyans clashed with Gatlin gun so Naruto said "I am impressed that you was able to block the attack with the same attack I used".

After Naruto spoke Piccolo asked "Why did you steal the earth dragon balls" which Naruto replied "I did it to draw you lot here and I have information you do not know" then Piccolo asked "What information do you have" so Naruto replied "Your Vegeta is related to a legendary Saiyan known as the Super Saiyan god and he has the ability to unlock the power of Super Saiyan god".

After Naruto spoke Vegeta was a little confused which Vegeta said "I did not know my ancestor was the original Super Saiyan god" then Naruto said "Namekian your species has a legend known as Super Namekian god and if you gained the ability to enter Super Namekian god not even your other Saiyan friend will be able to defeat you" so Piccolo said "Thank you for the info and I plan to unlock my species legendary form in order to be strong enough to give a god of destruction a good fight".

After Piccolo spoke Naruto gave the warriors a thumbs up which Naruto channels some Ki then Naruto touched his forehead so Naruto yelled "Saiyan art instant transmission".

After Naruto spoke Naruto teleported to training ground five which Naruto went out of training ground five then Naruto channels some Ki so Naruto flew to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto flew to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto had something to eat.

After Naruto had something to eat Naruto had something to drink which Naruto had a wash then Naruto cleaned his teeth so Naruto smiled.

After Naruto smiled Naruto went out of the kitchen which Naruto went to the bedroom then Naruto entered the bedroom so Naruto took his clothes off.

After Naruto took off his clothes Naruto got into bed which Naruto relaxed then Naruto closed his eyes so Naruto entered the dreamscape.

After Naruto entered the dreamscape Naruto appeared in the dreamscape which Naruto noticed Bills the god of destruction then Naruto asked "Lord Bills how are you feeling" so Bills replied "I am feeling OK and I came to ask you to do something noble".

After Bills spoke Naruto asked "What would you like me to do" which Bills replied "I like you to pass on a message to my former angel" then Naruto asked "What is the message" so Bills replied "I would like you to tell my former angel that he needs to get back to training because if he grows to act lazy as my son Champa he will suffer for not getting back into shape".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto channels some Ki so Naruto flew to the hokage building.

After Naruto flew to the hokage building Naruto entered the hokage building which Naruto went to the hokage office then Naruto entered the hokage office so Naruto looked at the third hokage.

After Naruto looked at the third hokage Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I would like to enter ninja academy" which Third hokage Hurizen replied "I will enroll you and you can start tomorrow" then Naruto said "Thank you for allowing me to enter ninja academy" so Naruto went out of the hokage office.

After Naruto went out of the hokage office Naruto went out of the hokage building which Naruto went to training ground seven then Naruto entered training ground seven so Naruto channels some Ki.

After Naruto channeled some Ki Naruto touched his forehead which Naruto yelled "Saiyan art instant transmission" then Naruto teleported to grand Zeno's throne room so Naruto walked to the grand priest.

After Naruto walked to the grand priest Naruto asked "Are you the one known as the Angel" which the grand priest replied "My title is Grand Priest and I am an angel" then Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Saiyan of Universe 0 and I have a message from Bills the former God of destruction" so the grand priest asked "What is Lord Bills message".

After the grand priest spoke Naruto said "Bills message is that you need to get back to training because if you get lazy as his son Champa he will make you suffer for your lazyness" which the grand priest said "Thank you for giving me the message and Lord Bills do not need to worry I plan to get back to training" then Naruto channels some Ki so Naruto touched his forehead.

After Naruto touched his forehead Naruto yelled "Saiyan art instant transmission" which Naruto teleported back to training ground seven then Naruto went out of training ground seven so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto scanned the kitchen.

After Naruto scanned the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto enteeed the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was in the Uzukage office so Naruto smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: Ninja academy

Chapter 7: Ninja academy

After Naruto smiled Hanabi entered the Uzukage office which Hanabi approached Naruto then Hanabi said "Naruto I have good news" so Naruto asked "What is the good news".

After Naruto spoke Hanabi said "You are going to be a dad because I'm pregnant" which Naruto felt happy then Naruto said "That is wonderful because we have heir or hieress to the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Hanabi said "In two weeks time I will get a scan to find out what our babies gender is".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the door.

After Naruto went to the door Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto went outside so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to ninja academy then Naruto entered the ninja academy so Naruto went to the classroom.

After Naruto went to the classroom Naruto entered the classroom which Naruto looked at the ninja academy teacher then Naruto said "Are you this classrooms teacher" so the ninja academy teacher replied "I am this classrooms sensei and my name is Iruka Umino".

After ninja academy teacher Iruka spoke Naruto said "I was enrolled by Lord hokage Hurizen and I like to introduce myself" which ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Introduce yourself to your fellow ninja academy students" then Naruto grinned so Naruto replied "I will do it Jiraiya style".

After Naruto spoke Naruto looked at the ninja academy students which Naruto said "In the north I am the Orangeflash of the hidden leaf village, In the south I am Orangedeath of the hidden leaf village, In the east I am warrior of hidden whirlpool village and In west I am future Uzukage of hidden whirlpool village" then Naruto got into Jiraiya style stance so Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Saiyan of the hidden leaf village".

After Naruto spoke Naruto got out of Jiraiya style stance which ninja academy teacher Iruka said "That was interesting introduction and I welcome you to my classroom" then Naruto went to Hanabi so Naruto sat down next to Hanabi.

After Naruto sat down next to Hanabi ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Todays lesson is on the hidden villages and can anyone tell me the name of the hidden villages" which Naruto got back up then Naruto said "I can answer that question" so ninja academy teacher Iruka replied "Come here and tell us the name of the hidden villages".

After ninja academy teacher Iruka spoke Naruto channels some Ki which Naruto touched his forehead then Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" so Naruto teleported to ninja academy teacher Iruka.

After Naruto teleported to ninja academy teacher Iruka Naruto looked at the ninja academy students which Naruto said "Hidden Leaf village is Konohagakure, Hidden Sand village is Sunagakure, Hidden Mist is Kirigakure, Hidden Cloud village is Kumogakure, Hidden Stone village is Iwagakure, Hidden Star village is Hoshikagure, Hidden Waterfall village is Takigakure, Hidden Sound village is Otogakure and my ancestral home Hidden Whirlpool village is Uzushiogakure" then ninja academy teacher Iruka said "That is correct and our village Hidden leaf village used to have an alliance with your ancestral home Hidden Whirlpool village" so Naruto replied "That alliance was formed when Lord hokage Hashirama Senju married a member of my mothers clan Mito Uzumaki the level 30 Uzumaki seal mistress".

After Naruto spoke the bell rang nearly everyone went home which Naruto went to Hanabi then Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home" so Hanabi replied "Yes please".

After Hanabi spoke Naruto followed Hanabi out of the classroom which Naruto followed Hanabi out of ninja academy then Naruto smiled so Naruto followed Hanabi to the Hyuuga estate.

After Naruto followed Hanabi to the Hyuuga estate Hanabi said "Thank you for walking me home" which Naruto replied "You welcome" then Hanabi kissed Naruto in the lips so Naruto kissed Hanabi in the lips.

After Naruto kissed Hanabi in the lios Hanabi looked at the door which Hanabi opened the door then Hanabi entered the Hyuuga estate so Hanabi closed the door.

After Hanabi closed the door Hanabi locked the door which Naruto went to the Namikaze estate then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto opened the door.

After Naruto opened the door Naruto entered the Namikaze estate which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so Naruto went to the kitchen.

After Naruto went to the kitchen Naruto entered the kitchen which Naruto had something to eat then Naruto had something to drink so Naruto had a wash.

After Naruto had a wash Naruto cleaned his teeth which Naruto smiled then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the bedroom.

After Naruto went to the bedroom Naruto entered the bedroom which Naruto took his clothes off then Naruto got into Naruto so Naruto relaxed.

After Naruto relaxed Naruto closed his eyes which Naruto entered the dreamscape then Naruto appeared in the dreamscape so Naruto looked where he is.

After Naruto looked where he is Naruto noticed two female Saiyans which Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Saiyan of Universe 0 and who are you" then the female Saiyan replied "My name is Kefla and we are Saiyans of Universe 6" so Naruto said "I sense that your friend has a certain type of energy that rivals a Saiyan from Universe 7".

After Naruto spoke the other female Saiyan said "My name is Kale and I am curious about this Saiyan that rivals me" which Naruto replied "I believe his name is Broly and I could visit the two of you in the waking world" then Kale said "That would be nice and you can introduce yourself to us in Universe 6" so Kefla said "It be interesting how Broly handle an opponent who has the same type of power that he holds".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.


	8. Chapter 8: MinaKushi is back

Chapter 8: MinaKushi is back

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the door.

After Naruto went to the door Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto went outside so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto went to the hokage building which Naruto entered the hokage building then Naruto entered the hokage building so Naruto went to the hokage office.

After Naruto went to the hokage office Naruto entered the hokage building which Naruto approached the third hokage then Naruto said "I would like to enter the genin exams" so Third hokage Hurizen replied "You can enter the genin exams tomorrow".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto said "Thank you for allowing me to enter the genin exams" which Naruto went out of the hokage office then Naruto went out of the hokage building so Naruto went to training ground 44.

After Naruto went to training ground 44 Naruto entered training ground 44 which Naruto got ready to do some training then Naruto channels some chakra with some Ki so Naruto started to do some training.

After Naruto did some Ki training Naruto did some more training which Naruto felt stronger then Naruto channels some Ki so Naruto touched his forehead.

After Naruto touched his forehead Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" which Naruto teleported to Namek then Naruto scanned the area so Naruto smiled.

After Naruto smiled Naruto sensed the dragon balls which Naruto went to the dragon balls then Naruto channels some Ki into the dragon balls so Naruto activated the dragon balls.

After Naruto activated the dragon balls Naruto saw a Namekian dragon appear which the Namekian dragon said "I am Shenron and I will grant you three wishes" then Naruto replied "Shenron I wish that my parents was revived and I wish that a Saiyan named Raditz revived as a good guy" so Shenron said "Very well".

After Shenron spoke Shenrons eyes glew red which Naruto's parents appeared with Goku's brother Raditz then Shenron said "Your three wishes has been granted farewell" so Shenron disappeared.

After Shenron disappeared the dragon balls deactivated which Raditz shook a small bit of dust then Raditz asked "Damn how are we back in the living world" so Naruto said "I can tell you why the three of you was revived".

After Naruto spoke the trio looked at Naruto which Minato asked "How are the three of us are back in the living world" then Naruto replied "The reason why the three of you have been revived because I wanted my parents back and give Universe 7s Saiyans brother back as a good guy" so Kushina said "You have made us proud by not using the dark method by using forbidden jutsu reanimation".

After Kushina spoke Naruto hugged his parents which Raditz said "I am grateful that you gave me another cchance of life because I was a bad guy who wanted destruction of planet earth" then Naruto replied "You welcome and Raditz show your brother why you are no longer a bad guy" so Raditz channeled some Ki.

After Raditz channeled some Ki Raditz touched his forehead which Raditz locked onto his brothers Ki then Raditz yelled "Instant transmission" so Raditz teleported to his brother.

After Raditz teleported to his brother Naruto said "Lets go home and dad you can test Lord Hokage Hurizen to see if he is ready to once again retire" which Minato laughed then the trio felt a Saiyan grow out of their bottoms so Naruto said "Hold onto me because I am going to teleport with instant transmission".

After Naruto spoke they held onto Naruto which Naruto channels some Ki then Naruto touched his forehead so Naruto yelled "Instant transmission".

After Naruto spoke the trio teleported to training ground 44 which Naruto said "Welcome back to the hidden leaf village mum and dad" then Minato said "Thank you for giving us another chance to raise you" so Kushina said "We are grateful for what you did and it is good to be back".

After Naruto spoke the trio went out of training ground 44 which the trio went to the Namikaze estate then Naruto got out the set of keys so Naruto gave the set of keys to his dad.

After Naruto gave the set of keys to his dad Minato unlocked the door which Minato opened the door then the trio entered the Namikaze estate so Minato closed the door.

After Minato closed the door Minato locked the door which Naruto said "I return leadership of the clan to you" then Minato said "That is mighty fine but your the leader of the clan because the both of us are fine being elders of the clan" so Kushina said "Now that is sorted lets go to the kitchen".

After Kushina spoke the trio went to the kitchen which the trio had sonething to eat then the trio had something to drink so the trio had a wash.

After the trio had a wash the trio cleaned their teeth which Naruto said "Good night mum and dad" then Uzumaki Namikaze couple replied "Good night Naruto" so Naruto saw his parents go to their bedroom.

After Naruto saw his parents go to their bedroom Naruto went to his bedroom which Naruto entered his bedroom then Naruto took his clothes off so Naruto got into bed.

After Naruto got into bed Naruto relaxed which Naruto closed his eyes then Naruto entered the dreamscape so Naruto appeared in the dreamscape.

After Naruto appeared in the dreamscape Naruto noticed he was in Hyperbolic time chamber with his parents which Naruto taught his parents all the jutsu he knew then Minato taught Naruto history of the Namikaze clan so Kushina taught Naruto hiatory of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan.

On the next day Naruto got up which Naruto got his clothes on then Naruto went out of the bedroom so Naruto saw his parents come out of their bedroom.

After Naruto saw his parents come out of their bedroom which the trio went to the kitchen then the trio entered the kitchen so the trio had something to eat.

After the trio had something to eat the trio had something to drink which the trio had a wash then the trio cleaned their teeth so the trio smiled.

After the trio smiled Minato said "Lets get to the hokage office and any who dare to try harm you the people who dare to try harm you will be eliminated" which Kushina said "You can consider it revenge on the people who mistreated you" then the trio went out of the kitchen so the trio went to the door.


	9. Chapter 9: Genin exam

Chapter 9: Genin exam

After the trio went to the door Minato unlocked the door which Minato opened the door then the trio went outside so Minato closed the door.

After Minato closed the door Minato locked the door which the trio went to the hokage building then the trio entered the hokage building so the trio went to the hokage office.

After the trio went to the hokage office the trio entered the hokage office which Third hokage Hurizen asked "Minato and Kushina how is it possible that you are alive" then Minato replied "Hurizen we will not tell you anything because thanks to your idiotic effort to protect Naruto he was mistreated and all who mistreated him will die like the traitor they are" so Third hokage Hurizen got up.

After Third hokage Hurizen got up Third hokage Hurizen approached the trio which Third hokage Hurizen gave the hat back to Minato then Minato got the hat on so Minato said "Lord hokage Hurizen you can go home to train your family".

After Minato spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "That would be fine because I failed my duty and I do not wish to continue as a failure of a hokage" which Third hokage Hurizen went home then Minato went to the hokage seat so Minato sat down.

After Minato sat down Naruto said "I want to enter the genin exams" which Fourth hokage Minato replied "You can enter the genin exams" then Naruto said "Thank you for allowing me to enter the genin exams tomorrow" so Minato looked at Kushina.

After Minato looked at Kushina Minato said "If you want you can resume your duty as your teams sensei" which Kushina replied "That is fine and the both of us need to shake this dust off by getting back to training" then Minato said "I agree and I do not know where we can get at least three years of training" so Naruto grinned.

After Naruto grinned Naruto said "Lets go to hyperbolic time chamber in Universe 7 for a good three years worth of training" which Minato laughed then Minato said "That sounds like an excellent idea" so Minato got up.

After Minato got up Minato went to Naruto which Naruto said "Hold on because I am going to teleport by instant transmission" then the Uzumaki Namikaze couple held onto Naruto so Minato said "We are ready".

After Minato spoke Naruto channels some Ki which Naruto touched his forehead then Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" so the trio teleported to Hyperbolic time chamber.

After the trio teleported to hyperbolic time chamber the trio entered the hyperbolic time chamber which Naruto said "As we are known as Saiyans of Universe 0 we have excellent life span and there are many abilities we gained when we became a Saiyan" then Fourth hokage Minato asked "What abilities did we gain when we became a Saiyan" so Naruto explained all the abilities he knew when they became a Saiyan.

After Naruto explained all the abilities he knew when they became a Saiyan which Naruto said "Now that I explained all the Saiyan abilities I knew when we became a Saiyan lets train and you learn all my jutsu that you most proberly know" then Kushina replied "Lets train and grow stronger because my blood is really pumping" so the trio did three years worth of training.

After the trio did three years worth of training the trio felt stronger which Naruto said "Lets go home" then the trio channels some Ki so the trio touched their forehead.

After the trio touched their forehead the trio yelled "Instant transmission" which the trio teleported to training ground eight then the trio went out of training ground eight so the trio went to ninja academy.

After the trio went to ninja academy the trio entered ninja academy which the trio went to the classroom then the trio entered the classroom so Uzumaki Namikaze parents said "Good luck Naruto and may the will of fire shine".

After the Uzumaki Namikaze parents spoke Naruto said "I will and may the will of fire shine bright" which the Uzumaki Namikaze parents channels some Ki then the Uzumaki Namikaze parents yelled "Instant transmission" so the Uzumaki Namikaze parents teleported to the their students.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze parents teleported to the their students Naruto went to his seat which Naruto sat down then ninja academy teacher Iruka arrived with ninja academy teacher Mizuki so ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Today is the genin exams and those who pass the genin exam will be given a ninja headband as a sign of becoming a genin".

After ninja academy Iruka spoke ninja academy teacher Mizuki said "To become a genin you will need to be able to perform Clone jutsu, Transformation jutsu and Subsitition jutsu" which ninja academy teacher Iruka said "If you manage to perform those three jutsu you will become a genin of the hidden leaf village and if you fail you will have to try again in three years time" then ninja academy teacher Mizuki said "Naruto get over here and try perform those three jutsu" so Naruto got up.

After Naruto got up Naruto went to the two ninja academy teachers which Naruto looked at ninja academy teacher Mizuki while ninja academy teacher Mizuki looked at Naruto then ninja academy teacher Mizuki thought _"I am going to enjoy seeing you fail because a demon like you does not deserve to be a ninja" _so Naruto thought _"I do not trust you Mizuki because a weakling like you can not defeat me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Saiyan of Universe 0"_.

After Naruto spoke Naruto looked at ninja academy students which Naruto channels some chakra then Naruto formed a two handed handsign so Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu".

After Naruto spoke two Naruto shadow clones appeared which the two Naruto shadow clones formed a handsign then the two Naruto shadow clones yelled "Transformation jutsu" so the two Naruto shadow clones transformed into the two Saiyans of Universe 7.

After the two Naruto shadow clones transformed into the two Saiyans of Universe 7 the two Naruto shadow clones formed a handsign which the two Naruto shadow clones yelled "Subsitution jutsu" then the two Naruto shadow clones switched place so the two Naruto shadow clones dispelled.

After the two Naruto shadow clones dispelled ninja academy teacher said "Well done you pass" which Ninja academy teacher Iruka got out a ninja headband then ninja academy teacher Iruka gave Naruto a ninja headband so ninja academy teacher Iruka said "You are now a genin rank ninja".


	10. Chapter 10: Super Saiyan Naruto

Chapter 10: Super Saiyan Naruto

After ninja academy teacher Iruka spoke Naruto went out of the classroom which Naruto went out of the ninja academy then Naruto channels a spark of chakra so Naruto went to celebrate at ichuraku ramen.

After Naruto went to celebrate at ichuraku ramen Naruto sensed trouble which Naruto scanned where the trouble is then Naruto located where he sensed trouble so Naruto ran to the forest.

After Naruto ran to the forest Naruto entered the forest which Naruto hid in the bushes then Naruto saw ninja academy teacher Iruka being attacked by Mizuki so Naruto got out a smoke bomb.

After Naruto got out a smoke bomb Naruto used the smoke bomb which Mizuki said "Who dares to interfere with my fight" then Naruto said "Traitor the one who dares to interfere with your fight is me" so Traitor Mizuki said "Who are you".

After Traitor Mizuki spoke Naruto said "Prepare for trouble and make that double" which Naruto said "To protect the ninja world from devastation and protect the innocent people from confrontation" then Naruto said "I announce the will of fire with truth and love" so Naruto said "I can fly like a dove and I shine like the stars above".

After Naruto spoke Naruto jumped out of the bushes which Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and traitor I am not afraid to fight" then Mizuki laughed so Mizuki asked "Would you like to know why you been mistreated".

After Mizuki spoke Naruto said "I do not care why I was mistreated because I am no jinchuuriki but I will allow you to tell me why I was being mistreated" which Mizuki replied "You was being mistreated because you are the nine tail demon fox and once you are eliminated I will rape the girl you care about until she is pregnant" then Naruto felt angry so Naruto growled "Mizuki you traitor".

After Naruto growled Naruto furiously yelled "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" which Naruto felt a sudden burst of power then Naruto became a Super Saiyan so Naruto got ready to fight.

After Naruto got ready to fight Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a Saiyan ninja born from hidden leaf village and I am a Super Saiyan" which Naruto bravely went to attack then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art howling fist" so Naruto attacked Mizuki with Taijutsu art howling fist.

After Naruto attacked Mizuki with Taijutsu art howling fist Naruto channels some Ki which Naruto readies an attack then Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Kamehameha" so Naruto attacked Mizuki with Saiyan art Kamehameha.

After Naruto attacked Mizuki with Saiyan art Kamehameha Naruto formed a rasengan which Naruto channels wind chakra into the rasengan then Naruto yelled "Wind style rasenshuriken" so Naruto killed Mizuki with wind style rasenshuriken.

After Naruto killed Mizuki with wind style rasenshuriken Naruto powered down which Naruto walked to ninja academy teacher Iruka then Naruto channels some healing chakra so Naruto formed some handsigns.

After Naruto formed some handsigns Naruto yelled "Healing jutsu regen" which Naruto healed ninja academy teacher Iruka with healing jutsu regrn then Naruto helped ninja academy teacher Iruka up so Naruto said "I have healed you and you can take the traitors corpse to be completely destroyed".

After Naruto spoke ninja academy teacher Iruka went to report to fourth hokage Minato which Naruto went out of the forest then Naruto channels some Ki so Naruto flew to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto flew to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto approached his mum so Naruto explained what happened.

After Naruto explained what happened fourth hokage Minato arrived which Naruto explained what happened then fourth hokage Minato said "I am proud that you got rid of a traitor and I am proud you are now a ninja" then Kushina said "I prepared us some ramen" so the trio had something to eat.

After the trio had something to eat the trio had something to drink which the trio had a wash then the trio cleaned their teeth so the trio smiled.

After the trio smiled Naruto saw his parents go to their bedroom which they entered their bedroom then Naruto went to his bedroom so Naruto entered his bedroom.

After Naruto entered his bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was in Namek so Naruto had a look around.

After Naruto had a look around Naruto noticed Beerus the universe 7 god of destruction was fighting a Saiyan named Vegeta which Naruto dashed to the fight then Naruto shot a ball of ki to stop the fight so Naruto said "Sorry to stop a fight I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Saiyan of universe 0 and I would not mind joining in the fight".

After Naruto spoke Naruto channels some Ki which Naruto unleashed some Ki then Naruto went Super Saiyan so Naruto said "Get ready god of destruction I will fight to protect Universe 7s planet earth".

After Naruto spoke Naruto jumped into battle which Naruto went to attack then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Uzumaki barrage" so Naruto attacked Beerus the Universe 7s god of destruction with Taijutsu art Uzumaki barrage.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto saw his parents come out of the bedroom which the trio went to the kitchen then the trio entered the kitchen so the trio had something to eat.

After the trio had something to eat the trio had something to drink which the trio had a wash then the trio cleaned their teeth so the trio smiled.

After the trio smiled Naruto saw his parents go to their room which Naruto went to his room then Naruto entered his room so Naruto took his clothes off.

After Naruto took his clothes off Naruto got into bed which Naruto relaxed then Naruto closed his eyes so Naruto entered the dreamscape.

After Naruto entered the dreamscape Naruto appeared in the dreamscape which Naruto noticed unfamiliar copies of himself then Naruto said "I did not use Shadow clone jutsu or transformed shadow clone jutsu" so Friezenoid Naruto replied "We are Naruto's from alternated realities".


	11. Chapter 11: Oozaru Courage

Chapter 11: Oozaru Courage

After Friezanoid Naruto spoke God of destruction Naruto said "Friezanoid Naruto speaks the truth because in my reality I have managed to reach level of Universe 7s god of destruction Beerus and I have gained the power to enter my Hakaishin form" which Naruto said "I have never really tested my skills against Universe 7s god of destruction and once I reached level of Super Saiyan god I will test my skills against Universe 7s Beerus the god of destruction" then the other Naruto's replied "We wish you good luck and may the will of fire shine forever" so Naruto replied "The same to you".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto saw his parents come out of their bedroom which the trio went to the kitchen then the trio entered the kitchen so the trio had something to eat.

After the trio had something to eat the trio had something to drink which the trio had a wash then the trio cleaned their teeth so the trio smiled.

After the trio smiled the trio went out of the kitchen which Minato gave Naruto his copy of the keys then the trio went to the door so Naruto unlocked the door.

After Naruto unlocked the door Naruto opened the door which the trio went outside then Naruto closed the door so Naruto locked the door.

After Naruto locked the door the trio channeled some Ki which the trio flew to the hokage building then the trio landed on the ground so the trio entered the hokage building.

After the trio entered the hokage building the trio went to the hokage office which the trio entered the hokage office then Minato went to his seat so Minato sat on his seat.

After Minato sat on his seat a ninja from land of birds arrived in the hokage office which the ninja from land of birds said "Lord hokage my village is under attack by tailed beast sized snake" then Naruto asked "Where is this snake" so the ninja from land of birds told Naruto where the snake is.

After the ninja from land of birds told Naruto where the snake is Naruto said "I may not be a ninja yet I refuse to allow a rogue snake harm the innocent" which Naruto channeled some Ki then Naruto unleashed his Ki so Naruto jumped out of the window.

After Naruto jumped out of the window Naruto quickly flew to the land of birds which Naruto saw the rogue snake then Naruto yelled "Vile rogue snake leave the innocent people alone and face someone who can fight back" so the tailed beast sized snake looked at Naruto.

After the tailed beast sized snake looked at Naruto the tailed beast sized snake hissed "You dare challenge Serpos the dark snake" which Naruto replied "I am not afraid to fight you Serpos and if a challenge is to stop you well I challenge you to a fight of the titans" then Naruto lands on the ground so Naruto formed a Ki orb.

After Naruto formed a Ki orb Naruto threw the Ki orb which Naruto raised his hand then Naruto yelled "Burst Open and Mix" so Naruto clenched his hand into a fist.

After Naruto clenched his hand into a fist Naruto looked at the Ki flare which Naruto unleashed a huge amount of Ki then Naruto changed into Oozaru Naruto so Oozaru Naruto bravely roared at the snake.

After Oozaru Naruto bravely roared at the snake Oozaru Naruto shot some Ki at the snake which Oozaru Naruto went to attack then Oozaru Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Uzumaki barrage" so Naruto attacked the snake with Taijutsu art Uzumaki barrage.

After Naruto attacked the snake with Taijutsu art Uzumaki barrage Naruto readies an attack which Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Kamehameha" then Naruto completely destroyed the snake with Saiyan art Kamehameha so Naruto changed back.

After Naruto changed back Naruto channeled some Ki which Naruto touched his forehead then Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" so Naruto teleported to the hokage office.

After Naruto teleported to the hokage office Naruto stepped in which Naruto said "I defeated the snake by using power of my Oozaru form" then Minato said "Excellent work" so Naruto replied "I know that snake was created by use of evil dark science".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went out of the hokage office which Naruto went out of the hokage building then Naruto went to ninja academy so Naruto entered the ninja academy.

After Naruto entered the ninja academy Naruto went to the classroom which Naruto entered the classroom then Naruto went to his seat so Naruto sat down.

After Naruto sat down ninja academy teacher Iruka arrived with the jonin rank ninja which ninja academy teacher Iruka said "To those who have a hidden leaf village ninja headband well done and to those who do not have a hidden leaf village ninja headband stop slacking" then ninja academy teacher Iruka said "I will now announce the teams and who is chosen as the teams sensei" so ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai with jonin rank ninja Kakashi Hatake".

After ninja academy teacher Iruka spoke the first three students got up which Jonin rank ninja Kakashi stepped in then Jonin rank ninja Kakashi said "Come with me to the roof top for introduction" so Team 7 went to the roof top.

After Team 7 went to the roof top ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inazuka and Shino Abarame with Jonin rank ninja Kurenai Yuhri" which the second three students got up then Jonin rank ninja Kurenai stepped in so Jonin rank Kurenai said "Come with me to the flower field for team introduction".

After Jonin rank ninja Kurenai spoke Team 8 went to the flower field which ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Team 9 is Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and TenTen Higarashi with Jonin rank ninja Maito Gai" then the third three students got up so Jonin rank ninja Maito Gai stepped in.

After Jonin rank ninja Maito Gai stepped in Jonin rank ninja Maito Gai said "With power of youth come with me to the dojo for introduction" which Team 9 went to the dojo then ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Team 10 is Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi with Jonin rank ninja Asuma Saratobi" so the fourth three students got up.


	12. Chapter 12: The warriors return

Chapter 12: The warriors return

After the fourth three students got up Asuma stepped in which Asuma said "Follow me to the BBQ for team introduction" then ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Team 11 is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Hanabi Hyuuga and Yakumo Kurama with team sensei Rin Inazuka" so the last three students got up.

After the last three students got up Rin said "Come with me to the park" which team 11 went out of the classroom then team 11 went out of the ninja academy so team 11 went to the park.

After team 11 went to the park team 11 entered the park which Rin said "We are going to have an introduction and to show you how it is done I will introduce myself" then Rin said "My name is Rin Inazuka, I am a jonin rank ninja, My likes are my clan, Dogs, Medical jutsu, Minato sensei, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, my dislikes are The Cat named Tora, Traitors, Perverts, Rapists, my dream is to be head medic and my goal is the three of us travel together as the new members of the legendary sannin" so Rin said "Monkey tail it is your turn to introduce yourself".

After Rin spoke Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am a Saiyan, my likes are my mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, my father Minato Namikaze, Flying, Fighting skilled opponents, my clan the Uzumaki Namikaze clan, Hanabi Hyuuga, Ramen, my dislikes are Madara Uchiha, Traitors, Rapists, Perverts, my hobbies is Fighting skilled opponents, Flying, Meditating, Drawing, Reading, Writing, my dream is to challenge Beerus the Universe 7 God of destruction and my goal is to reach level of Super Saiyan god" which Rin thought _"I never really heard of a Saiyan or God of destruction before but way Sensei's son introduced himself Naruto might actually succeed in his goal reaching Super Saiyan god"_ then Rin said "It is your turn white eyes" so Hanabi replied "My name is Hanabi Hyuuga, I am sister of Hinata Hyuuga, my likes are my clan, my sister Hinata, my father Hiashi, my mother Hina, Naruto, Ramen, Flowers, my dislikes are Caged bird seal, Perverts, Rapists, Traitors, my hobbies is Writing, Reading, Drawing, Meditating, my dream is to be Naruto's wife and my goal is to help Naruto revive the Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Hanabi spoke Rin thought _"Their children would be incredibly strong because they will be Saiyans with blood of a Hyuuga and blood of Uzumaki Namikaze"_ which Rin said "It is your turn miss illusion" then Yakumo replied "My name is Yakumo Kurama, I am heiress of the Kurama clan, my likes is my clan, Genjutsu, Meditating, Rock Lee, Gardens, my dislikes is Traitors, Rapists, Perverts, Anti Artists, my hobbies is Drawing, Painting, Writing, Colouring, Meditating, Reading, my dream is to join Anbu Genjutsu squad, my secondry dream is to be wife of Rock Lee and my goal is to defeat Rogue ninja Artsman" so Rin thought _"Looks like rogue ninja Deidera and Rogue ninja Sasori finally have an ememy of their own"_.

After Rin spoke Rin said "Tomorrow meet me at trainning ground five for what you might call the final genin exam" which Rin went to the hokage office then Yakumo went home so Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home".

After Naruto spoke Hanabi said "Yes please" which Naruto followed Hanabi to the Hyuuga estate then five minutes later the couple arrived so Hanabi kissed Naruto in the lips.

After Hanabi kissed Naruto in the lips Naruto kissed Hanabi in the lips which Hanabi said "Thank you for walking me home" then Hanabi turned around so Hanabi unlocked the door.

After Hanabi unlocked the door Hanabi opened the door which Hanabi entered the Hyuuga estate then Hanabi closed the door so Hanabi locked the door.

After Hanabi locked the door Naruto turned around which Naruto went to the forest then Naruto entered the forest so Naruto channeled some Ki.

After Naruto channeled some Ki Naruto touched his forehead which Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Instant transmission" then Naruto teleported to the heroes heven so Naruto approached the gate keeper of the heroes heven.

After Naruto approached the gate keeper of the heroes heven Naruto asked "Are you the gate keeper of the heroes heven" which the gate keeper of the heroes heven replied "That is correct young Saiyan and how can I help you" then Naruto said "I would like to require certain warriors and two devine warriors" so the gate keeper of the heroes heven asked "Who do you wish to require".

After the gate keeper of the heroes heven spoke Naruto said "I like to rquire Hansbi's mother Hitomi Hyuuga, Hanabi's uncle Hizashi Hyuuga, Path of six sages brother Hamura Otsutsuki, Hiyayo Otsutsuki, uncorrupted soul of Indra Otsutsuki, Tsunade Senju's brother Nawaki Senju with both of his grandparents bloodline activated, Bills the God of destruction and someone as Bills the god of destructions Angel" which Gate keeper of the heroes heven replied "Hold on for five minutes" then Gate keeper of the heroes heven went to get the chosen warriors so five minutes later Gate keeper of the heroes heven arrived with the chosen warriors.

After Gate keeper of the heroes heven arrived with the chosen warriors Gate keeper of the heroes heven chicked his fingers which the chosen warriors was fully revived then Hamura was a little confused so Hamura asked "What is going on here".

After Hamura spoke Gate keeper of the heroes heven said "I have revived you because this young Saiyan requires you for a noble reason" which the revived heroes looked at Naruto then Hamura asked "What do you need from us young lad" so Naruto said "Allow me to explain why I require you".

After Naruto spoke Naruto explained the situation which Hiyayo said "Those idiots I told them that it is against my orders to not make half of the clan with the caged bird seal" then Hizashi looked at Hiyayo so Hizashi asked "Are you saying that you are the original leader of the Hyuuga clan".

After Hizashi spoke Hiyayo said "You are correct I am not only the original leader of the Hyuuga clan I am your great ancestor Hiyayo Hyuuga the original user of the Byakugun" which Hizashi asked "Are you going to take back leadership of the clan" then Hiyayo replied "That is correct that I will resume my duty as leader of the Hyuuga clan" so the warriors surrounds Naruto.

After the warriors surrounds Naruto Bills said "I will come with you" which Naruto channeled some Ki then Naruto touched his forehead so Naruto yelled "Instant transmission".


	13. Chapter 13: Hyuuga restoration

Chapter 13: Hyuuga restoration

After Naruto spoke the team teleported to the forest of death which the team went out of forest of death then the team got ready so the team ran to the Hyuuga estate.

After the team ran to the Hyuuga estate Hiyayo used his chakra to unlock the door which Hiyayo opened the door then the team entered the Hyuuga estate so Hiyayo closed the door.

After Hiyayo closed the door Hiyayo used his chakra to lock the door which the team went to the Hyuuga meeting room then the team entered the Hyuuga meeting room so Hiyayo said "Members of the Hyuuga clan who is the clan leader".

After Hiyayo spoke Hiashi said "I am the leader of the clan" which Hiyayo replied "The way Hyuuga clan mark half of the clan with caged bird seal is disgraceful and one of my orders when I was clan leader is nobody is allowed to brand a member with the caged bird seal" then Hiashi asked "What will you do about the way Hyuuga clan has been running years ago" so Hiyayo said "I here by activate a law known as battle of leadership and for those who do not know this law when a former clan leader is not happy how the clan is running the former clan leader can challenge the leader of the clan for leadership of the clan".

After Hiyayo spoke Hiyayo said "By law known as leadership of the clan I challenge you for leadership of the Hyuuga clan" which Hiashi replied "I accept your challenge" then the members of the Hyuuga clan surrounded them so Hiashi activated his byakugun.

After Hiashi activated his byakugun Hiyayo activated his own byakugun which Hiyayo said "Witness the true form of our Taijutsu" then Hiyayo channeled some chakra so Hiyayo went to attack.

After Hiyayo went to attack Hiyayo yelled "Ninshu eight tri grams 64 lightning jabs" which Hiyayo attacked Hiashi with Ninshu eight tri grams 64 lightning jabs then Hiashi tried to move so Hiyayo said "One of the elemental effects in my Taijutsu is that when a Hyuuga adds lightning elemental chakra to the Taijutsu move the target gets paralized and as I was the original leader of the Hyuuga clan I order you to surrender before you get punished for the clans disgraceful cage bird sealing law".

After Hiyayo spoke Neji said "Lord Hiyayo spare Uncle Hiashi for disobeying you" which Hiyayo scanned Neji then Hiyayo said "You will make an excellent clan leader and as I am the original leader of the Hyuuga clan I will train you to become new leader of the Hyuuga clan" so Hiyayo said "As Hiashi is unable to move I am once again leader of the Hyuuga clan and I order all members of the unmarked Hyuuga clan to remove the caged bird seals from the marked members of the Hyuuga clan".

After Hiyayo spoke Bills said "I can erase all caged bird seals" which Hiyayo replied "That be fine" then Bills channeled some Ki so Bills covers the caged bird seals in Hakai.

After Bills covers the caged bird seals in Hakai Bills yelled "Hakai" which the caged bird seals was erased then Hiyayo said "Thank you Lord bills for getting rid of the caged bird seals" so Bills replied "You welcome".

After Bills spoke Bills teleported to his former angel the grand priest which Hamura went to the forest to make himself a home then Hanabi came to Naruto so Hanabi kissed Naruto in the lips.

After Hanabi kissed Naruto in the lips Naruto kissed Hanabi in the lips which Hanabi said "Thank you for helping to restoring order to the Hyuuga clan" then Naruto replied "You welcome" so Naruto went out of the Hyuuga clan meeting room.

After Naruto went out of the Hyuuga clan meeting room Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went out of the Hyuuga estate.

After Naruto went out of the Hyuuga estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto went to the forest of death then Naruto entered the forest of death so Naruto channeled some Ki.

After Naruto channeled some Ki Naruto unleashed some Ki which Naruto entered Super Saiyan then Naruto got ready to fight so Naruto said "Animals from forest of death I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I dare any of you to try defeat me".

After Naruto spoke a tiger jumped out of hiding which the tiger went to attack then Naruto went to counter attack so Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Gatling gun".

After Naruto spoke Naruto attacked the tiger with Saiyan art Gatling gun which Naruto yelled "Saiyan art special beam canon" then Naruto attacked the tiger with Saiyan art Special beam canon" so Naruto grabbed the tiger.

After Naruto grabbed the tiger Naruto threw the tiger into the air which Naruto readied an attack then Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Kamehameha" so Naruto destroyed the tiger with Saiyan art Kamehameha.

After Naruto destroyed the tiger with Saiyan art Kamehameha Naruto felt a little stronger which Naruto said "I have nearly reached Super Saiyan 2" then Naruto ran out of forest of death so Naruto dashed to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto dashed to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto grinned with pride.

After Naruto grinned with pride Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was on a battlefield with Kurama the nine tail fox so Naruto formed a Ki ball.

After Naruto formed a Ki ball Naruto threw the Ki ball into the air which Naruto yelled "Burst open and mix" then Naruto clenched his fist so Naruto made the Ki ball explode.

After Naruto made the Ki ball explode Naruto looked at the exploded Ki ball which Naruto entered his Izaru form then Naruto roared at Kurama so Kurama roared back at Naruto.

After Kurama roared back at Naruto Kurama went to attack which Naruto went to counter attack then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art howling fist" so Naruto attacked Kurama with Taijutsu art howling fist.


	14. Chapter 14: Team Eleven

Chapter 14: Team Eleven

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto saw his parents enter the kitchen so the trio had something to eat.

After the trio had something to eat the trio had something to drink which the trio had something to drink then the trio had a wash so the trio cleaned their teeth.

After the trio cleaned their teeth the trio went out of the kitchen the trio went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so the trio went outside.

After the trio went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then the trio went to the hokage building so the trio entered the hokage building.

After the trio entered the hokage building the trio went to the hokage office which the trio entered the hokage office then Fourth hokage Minato went to the hokage seat so Fourth hokage Minato sat on the hokage seat.

After Fourth hokage Minato sat on the hokage seat Naruto said "I am going to the training ground because it is time for me to take the team test" which Naruto went out of the hokage office then Naruto went out of the hokage building so Naruto flew to training ground five.

After Naruto flew to training ground five Naruto carefully lands on the ground which the others arrived then Jonin ninja Rin said "I will test you the same way Minato sensei tested us by having the three of you face my Shadow clone" so Naruto grinned.

After Naruto grinned Naruto said "I am not afraid to fight your shadow clone because I plan to awaken the ability to enter Super Saiyan 2" which Rin channeled some chakra then Rin formed a two handed handsign so Rin yelled "Shadow clone jutsu".

After Rin spoke three Rin shadow clones appeared which Rin reinforced her three Shadow clones with more chakra then Naruto stepped in so Naruto said "I will go first because facing a skilled opponent it is making my Saiyan blood tingle with courage".

After Naruto spoke Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki which Naruto unleashed some chakra with some Ki then Naruto went Super Saiyan so Naruto said "Its go time Rin sensei".

After Naruto spoke Naruto got into his Taijutsu stance which Naruto said "I suggest you fight with desire to kill because I want to awaken the power of Super Saiyan 2 and work my way to Super Saiyan 3" then Rin replied "Very well Naruto it is time for me to go wild" so Rins Shadow clone went to attack.

After Rins Shadow clone went to attack which Naruto went to attack then Rins shadow clone clashed with Naruto so Rin went to kick Naruto.

After Rins shadow clone went to kick Naruto Rins shadow clones kick was blocked by Naruto's Saiyan tail which Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Howling fist" then Naruto attacked Rins shadow clone with Taijutsu art howling fist so Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Spining kick".

After Naruto spoke Naruto attacked Rins shadow clone with Taijutsu art spining kick which Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art dragon kick" then Naruto attacked Rins shadow clone with Taijutsu art dragon kick so Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Tornado kick".

After Naruto spoke Naruto attacked Rins shadow clone with Taijutsu art Tornado kick which Naruto focused some chakra then Naruto formed a handsign so Naruto yelled "Uzumaki special jutsu Chakra chain bind".

After Naruto spoke Naruto captured Rins shadow clone with Uzumaki special jutsu chakra chain bind which Naruto gets a Kamehameha ready then Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Kamehameha" so Naruto defeated Rins shadow clone with Saiyan art Kamehameha.

After Naruto defeated Rins shadow clone with Saiyan art Kamehameha Naruto stepped back which Hanabi stepped in then Hanabi said "It is my turn to demostrate my skills in combat" so Hanabi channeled some chakra.

After Hanabi channeled some chakra Hanabi said "Byakugun" which Hanabi activated her byakugun then Hanabi got into her families Gentle fist Taijutsu stance so Hanabi said "I am ready and as future Matriach of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan I refuse to surrender".

After Hanabi spoke Rins shadow clone went to attack which Hanabi went to attack then Hanabi yelled "Ninshu eight tri grams electro jab" so Hanabi attacked Rins shadow clone with Ninshu eight tri grams electro jab.

After Hanabi attacked Rins shadow clone with Ninshu eight tri grams electro jab Hanabi yelled "Ninshu eight tri grams bubble dome" which Hanabi protects herself with Ninshu eight tri grams bubble dome then Hanabi yelled "Ninshu eight tri grams gale palm strike" so Hanabi attacked Rins shadow clone with Ninshu eight tri grams gale palm strike.

After Hanabi attacked Rins shadow clone with Ninshu eight tri grams gale palm strike Hanabi yelled "Ninshu eight grams thunder palm gale blast" which Hanabi defeated Rin Shadow clone with Ninshu eight tri grams thunder palm gale blast then Hanabi stepped back so Yakumo stepped in.

After Yakumo stepped in Yakumo channeled some chakra which Yakumo got into her families own Taijutsu stance then Yakumo said "Sensei I hope you are ready because being a member of a clan who is basicly named after the nine tail fox I will fight with courage and take the challenge set by the nine tail fox" so Rin replied "I did not really know a tailed beast had a type of link with a hidden leaf clan and to know they can set a challenge it is a great honor to many people".

After Rin spoke Rins shadow clone went ton attack which Yakumo went to attack then Yakumo yelled "Taijutsu art Kitsune claw punch" so Yakumo attacked Rins shadow clone with Taijutsu art Kitsune claw punch.

After Yakumo spoke Yakumo formed some handsigns which Yakumo yelled "Genjutsu art forest of the Kitsune" then Yakumo caught Rins shadow clone with Genjutsu art forest of the Kitsune so Yakumo yelled "Taijutsu art Kitsune tail kick".

After Yakumo spoke Yakumo attacked Rins shadow clone with Taijutsu art Kitsune tail kick Yakumo yelled "Taijutsu art Kitsune palm blast" which Yakumo attacked Rins shadow clone with Taijutsu art Kitsune palm blast then Rins shadow clone said "I surrender you win" so Yakumo dispelled her Forest of the Kitsune genjutsu.

After Yakumo dispelled her Forest of the Kitsune genjutsu Rins shadow clone dispelled which Rin said "You have passed my test you are now accepted as members of Team 11" then Rin went to see her sensei so Yakumo went home.


	15. Chapter 15: Mission time pt1

Chapter 15: Mission time pt1

After Yakumo went home Naruto looked at Hanabi which Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home" then Hanabi replied "That would be wonderful" so Naruto followed Hanabi to the Hyuuga estate.

After Naruto followed Hanabi to the Hyuuga estate Hanabi kissed Naruto in the lips which Naruto kissed Hanabi in the lps then Hanabi said "Thank you for walking me home" so Naruto replied "You welcome".

After Naruto spoke Hanabi turned around which Hanabi unlocked the door then Hanabi opened the door so Hanabi entered the Hyuuga estate.

After Hanabi entered the Hyuuga estate Hanabi closed the door which Hanabi locked the door then Naruto turned round so Naruto went to the hokage building.

After Naruto went to the hokage building Naruto entered the hokage building which Naruto went to the hokage office then Naruto entered the hokage office so Naruto stepped in.

After Naruto stepped in Naruto said "Mother and Father it is time to go home" which Minato got up from the hokage seat then Minato said "I agree and it be nice to enjoy your mothers cooking" so Naruto said "I believe it is already prepared".

After Naruto spoke the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went out of the hokage office which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went out of the hokage building then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan channeled some chakra with some Ki so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan ran to the Namikaze estate.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan ran to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the kitchen then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the kitchen so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had something to eat.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had something to eat the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had something to drink which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had a wash then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan cleaned their teeth so Naruto saw his parents go to their bedroom.

After Naruto saw his parents go to their bedroom Naruto's parents entered their bedroom which Naruto went to his bedroom then Naruto entered his bedroom so Naruto took his clothes off.

After Naruto took his clothes off Naruto got into bed which Naruto Naruto relaxed then Naruto closed his eyes so Naruto entered the dreamscape.

After Naruto entered the dreamscape Naruto appeared in the dreamscape which Naruto noticed negative copy of himself then Naruto asked "Are you a Shadow clone" so the negative copy of Naruto replied "I am not a Shadow clone because I am the hatred that you have for the people who mistreated you".

After Negative copy of Naruto spoke Naruto said "It is true I hate those people who mistreated me they are not worthy of my hatred because my hatred is aimed at Madara Uchiha the former leader of the Uchiha clan" which Negative copy of Naruto grinned then Negative copy of Naruto said "That is true that your hatred for Madara Uchiha is far greater than your hatred for the people who mistreated you and how wonderful it be to have Madara Uchiha torn to shreds is making my blood shiver with delight" so both Naruto's smiled.

On the next day Naruto woke up Naruto got out of bed which Naruto got his clothes on then Naruto went out of the bedroom so Naruto saw his parents come out of their bedroom.

After Naruto saw his parents come out of their bedroom the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the kitchen which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the kitchen then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had something to eat so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had something to drink.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had something to drink the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had a wash which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan cleaned their teeth then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan smiled so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went out of the kitchen.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went out of the kitchen the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went out of the Namikaze estate.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went out of the Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the hokage building so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the hokage building.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the hokage building the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the hokage office which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the hokage office then Minato went to the hokage seat so Minato sat on the hokage seat.

After Minato sat on the hokage seat rest of team 11 arrived which Rin said "Minato sensei we are here for a mission" then Minato said "That is good because I have a missiom for you" so Rin asked "What is the mission".

After Rin spoke Minato said "Your mission is to protect the bridge builder from Gato and his thugs plus any rogue ninja's who dare to attack the land of waves" which Naruto let out some Ki then Naruto said "I will not allow Gato from harming the land of waves and I will protect the mission even if I have to do it alone" so Rin said "We accept the mission".

After Rin spoke Tazuna arrived which Tazuna looked at Team 11 which Tazuna said "Follow me to the land of waves and I will explain the situation" then Team 11 followed Tazuna out of the hokage office so Team 11 followed Tazuna out of the hokage building.

After Team 11 followed Tazuna out of the hokage building Team 11 followed Tazuna out of the hidden leaf village which Team 11 followed Tazuna to the land of waves then Team 11 followed Tazuna into the land of waves so Tazuna said "I will explain the situation".

After Tazuna spoke Tazuna explained what happened to the land of waves which Naruto was not happy then Naruto said "Do not worry Gato and his thugs will face the wrath of a Super Saiyan" so Tazuna replied "Thank you young lad".

After Tazuna spoke Team 11 started to help Tazuna finish building a bridge which Naruto sensed trouble then Naruto said "I sense trouble and the combined power level is highish" so Gato arrived with his thugs.

After Gato arrived with his thugs Gato said "I will not allow you to finish this bridge and if you do not stop finishing this bridge we will rape the females until they are pregnant" which Naruto felt really angry then Naruto growled "You and your thugs will leave the land of waves alone or face the wrath of a Super Saiyan" so Gato laughed.


	16. Chapter 16: SS3 Naruto

Chapter 16: SS3 Naruto

After Gato laughed Gato said "You dare challenge the might of Gato" which Naruto replied "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a Saiyan from the hidden leaf village and I will not allow you to harm the people from the land of waves" then Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki so Naruto unleashed his chakra with his Ki.

After Naruto unleashed his chakra with his Ki Naruto roared which Naruto started to go Super Saiyan 3 then Naruto successfully entered Super Saiyan 3 so Naruto got into his Taijutsu stance.

After Naruto got into his Taijutsu stance Naruto said "This is power of Super Saiyan 3 and unlike my Super Saiyan form I am a lot more powerful" which Naruto looked at his Team then Naruto said "Do not worry I will not allow scum like Gato to harm you" so Naruto looked at Gato.

After Naruto looked at Gato Naruto quickly went to attack which Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Distructo disk" then Naruto attacked Gato's thugs with Saiyan art Distructo disk so Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Special Beam Canons".

After Naruto spoke Naruto attacked Gato's thugs with Saiyan art Special Beam Canons which Naruto formed two Ki blades then Naruto yelled "Kenjutsu art dance of the yellowflash" so Naruto attacked Gato's thugs with Kenjutsu art dance of the yellowflash.

After Naruto attacked Gato's thugs with Kenjutsu art dance of the yellowflash Naruto yelled "Kenjutsu art dance of the red death" which Naruto attacked Gato's thugs with Kenjutsu art dance of the red death then Naruto dispelled his two Ki blades so Naruto forms his version of the Deathball known as Ramenball.

After Naruto formed his version of the Deathball known as Ramenball Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Ramenball" which Naruto destroyed Gato's thugs with Ramenball then Naruto said "For the damage you caused in land of waves you will be destroyed by one of my other powerful attacks" so Naruto forms his other powerful attack.

After Naruto formed his other powerful attack Naruto yelled "Saiyan art" which Naruto readies his attack then Naruto yelled "Ka-me-ha-me-HA" so Naruto destroyed Gato with Saiyan art Kamehameha.

After Naruto destroyed Gato with Saiyan art Kamehameha Naruto said "Gato eliminated and land of waves safe" which Naruto powered down then Naruto looked at his team so Naruto said "It is time for us to go home and do not worry I will let Lord hokage know the mission is complete".

After Naruto spoke Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki which Naruto touched his forehead then Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" so Team eleven teleported to the hokage office.

After Team eleven teleported to the hokage office Naruto said "The mission is completed and I reached Super Saiyan 3" which Fourth hokage Minato replied "That is wonderful Naruto and the two of us managed to unlock Super Saiyan 3 like you" then the two members of Team eleven went home so Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home".

After Naruto spoke Hanabi said "Yes please" which Naruto followed Hanabi out of the hokage office office then Naruto followed Hanabi out of the hokage building so Naruto followed Hanabi to the Hyuuga estate.

After Naruto followed Hanabi to the Hyuuga estate Hanabi said "Thank you for walking me home" which Naruto replied "You welcome" then Hanabi kissed Naruto in the lips so Naruto kissed Hanabi in the lips.

After Naruto kissed Hanabi in the lips Naruto decided to rename is Saiyan jutsu spirit attack to Saiyan jutsu Spirit bomb which Hanabi looked at the door then Hanabi unlocked the door so Hanabi opened the door.

After Hanabi opened the door Hanabi entered the Hyuuga estate Hanabi closed the door which Hanabi locked the door then Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki so Naruto touched his forehead.

After Naruto touched his forehead Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" which Naruto teleported to the hokage office then Naruto said "Lets go home" so Fourth hokage Minato replied "That sounds like a good idea to me".

After Fourth hokage Minato spoke Fourth hokage Minato got up which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went out of the hokage office then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went out of the hokage building so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the Namikaze clan.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the Namikaze clan Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the kitchen then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the kitchen so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had something to eat.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had something to eat the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had something to drink which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had a wash then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan cleaned their teeth so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan smiled.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan smiled the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went out of the kitchen which Naruto followed his parents to their room then Naruto's parents entered their bedroom so Naruto went to his bedroom.

After Naruto went to his bedroom Naruto entered his bedroom which Naruto took his clothes off then Naruto got into bed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was in battlefield with the powerful crocodile king so Naruto formed a luna Ki orb.

After Naruto formed a luna Ki orb Naruto threw the luna Ki orb into the air which Naruto looked at the luna Ki orb then Naruto clenched his fist as Naruto yelled "Burst open and mix" so Naruto watched the luna Ki orb burst.

After Naruto watched the luna Ki orb burst Naruto felt a surge of power which Naruto transformed into his Oozaru form then Naruto said "I do not care who you are I will protect the innocent" so Naruto got ready to fight.

After Naruto got ready to fight Naruto roared which Naruto went to attack then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Howling fist" so Naruto attacked Crocodile king with Taijutsu art howling fist.

After Naruto attacked Crocodile king with Taijutsu art howling fist Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art spinning kick" which Naruto attacked the crocodile king with Taijutsu art spinning kick then Naruto yelled "Taijitsu art Tornado kick" so Naruto attacked the Crocodile king with Taijutsu art Tornado kick.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17: Super Saiyan 4

Chapter 17: Super Saiyan 4

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto saw his parents come out of their bedroom which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the kitchen then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the kitchen so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the kitchen.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the kitchen the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had something to eat which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had something to drink then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had a wash so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan cleaned their teeth.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan cleaned their teeth the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went out of the kitchen which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the door then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto opened the door.

After Naruto opened the door the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went out of the Namikaze estate which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the hokage building.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the hokage building the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the hokage building which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the hokage office then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the hokage office so Fourth hokage Minato went to the hokage seat so Fourth hokage Minato sat down.

After Fourth hokage Minato sat down Naruto looked at Fourth hokage Minato which Naruto said "I would like to enter the Chunin exams" then Fourth hokage Minato replied "You can enter the chunin exams and We plan to help you with some training" so Naruto grinned.

After Naruto grinned Naruto said "I know a way that you can see my skills in battle" which Fourth hokage Minato spoke then Fourth hokage Minato asked "How can we see your skills in battle" so Naruto replied "You can see my skills in battle by watching me taking on a Saiyan named Kakarot who goes by the name Goku".

After Naruto spoke Minato said "Oh I am liking that idea because only a Saiyan who reached Super Saiyan 3 can give us a good fight" which Naruto closed his eyes then Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki so Naruto thought _"Supreme Kai of Universe 7 can you hear me"_.

After Naruto spoke Supreme Kai of Universe 7s voice said "I can hear you young warrior" which Naruto thought _"I have something to ask" _then Supreme Kai of Universe 7s voice asked "What do you want to ask me" so Naruto thought _"I want to test my skills against a Saiyan who reached Super Saiyan 3 from your Universe"_.

After Naruto spoke Supreme Kai of Universe 7s voice asked "Why do you want to test your skills against a Saiyan from my Universe" which Naruto thought _"Nobody except my parents are strong enough to give me a good fight and you know we Saiyans love a good fight" _then Supreme Kai of Universe 7s voice replied "I will teleport the three of you to a planet in my Universe to fight a Saiyan from my Universe and who knows you might get challenged from my Universes god of destruction" so Naruto thought "_My Universe does not have a god of destruction and an angel but a God of destruction as an opponent makes my body shiver with excitement"_.

After Naruto spoke Naruto opened his eyes which Naruto said "Mother and Father we need to train because we have an excellent chance to reach Super Saiyan 4 without needing to overcome the rage of Saiyan Great ape" then Minato got up so Minato replied "Lets get to ruins of Uzushiogakure and train our Saiyans tails off".

After Fourth Minato spoke the Uzumaki Namikaze clan channeled some chakra with some Ki which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan touched their forehead then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan yelled "Saiyan art instant transmission" so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan teleported to the Uzushiogakure ruins.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan teleported to the Uzushiogakure ruins Naruto said "The only way I know we reach Super Saiyan 4 is to overcome the rage of our Saiyan Great ape form" which Naruto formed a power ball then Naruto threw the power ball into the air so Naruto yelled "Burst open and mix".

After Naruto spoke Naruto clenched his fist which the power ball burst then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan looked at the bursted power ball so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan changed into their Saiyan great ape form.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan changed into their Saiyan great ape form Kushina remembered what she almost forgot which Kushina said "I almost fogot to tell you the good news" then Fourth hokage Minato asked "What is the good news" so Kushina replied "I'm pregnant and your going to be a dad for the second time while you Naruto are going to be a big brother".

After Kushina spoke Naruto felt happy which Fourth hokage Minato felt happy then with a burst of their combined energies the Uzumaki Namikaze clan transformed into Super Saiyan 4s so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan examimed each other.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan examined each other Naruto said "This is excellent not only I am going to be a big brother we reached Super Saiyan 4" which Minato replied "Lets test our new form" then Kushina said "I agree and it be perfect to finally get strong enough to protect what we care about" so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan sparred against each other for three hours.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan sparred against each other for three hours Naruto said "That was an excellent three hour friendly match and now we are strong enough to finally give Universe 7s Saiyans a good fight because we Saiyans love a good fight" which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan used Saiyan art Instant transmission to teleport to the Namikaze estate then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto opened the door.

After Naruto opened the door the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the Namikaze clan which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the kitchen.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan went to the kitchen the Uzumaki Namikaze clan entered the kitchen which the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had something to eat then the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had something to drink so the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had a wash.

After the Uzumaki Namikaze clan had a wash the Uzumaki Namikaze clan cleaned their teeth which Naruto followed his parents to the bedroom then Naruto saw his parents enter the bedroom so Naruto went to his bedroom.

After Naruto went to his bedroom Naruto entered his bedroom which Naruto took his clothes off then Naruto noticed his Saiyan tail so Naruto got into bed.


	18. Chapter 18: Chunin exams pt1

Chapter 18: Chunin exams pt1

After Naruto got into bed Naruto relaxed which Naruto closed his eyes then Naruto entered the dreamscape so Naruto appeared in the dreamscape.

After Naruto appeared in the dreamscape which Naruto noticed he was on the battlefield with all members of the evil gods then Naruto asked "Why are all you members of the evil gods here" so Akuma replied "We are here to send you a message of frightening precations".

After Akuma spoke Naruto asked "What is this message of frightening precations" which Akuma replied "The mesaage is that you mortals swear your loyalty to me or I will destroy your worthless planet" then Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki so Naruto said "I will not allow you to harm my planet and as Saiyan of universe 0 I will defeat you".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto saw his parents come out of their bedroom which the trio went to the kitchen then the trio entered the kitchen so the trio had something to eat.

After the trio had something to eat the trio had something to drink which the trio had a wash then the trio cleaned their teeth so the trio smiled.

After the trio smiled the trio went out of the kitchen which the trio went to the door then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto opened the door.

After Naruto opened the door the trio went out of the Namikaze estate which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so the trio turned around.

After the trio turned around the trio flew to the hokage building which the trio lands on the ground then the trio entered the hokage building so the trio went to the hokage office.

After the trio went to the hokage office the trio entered the hokage office which Fourth hokage Minato went to the hokage seat then Fourth hokage Minato sat on the hokage seat so Kushina went next to Fourth hokage Minato.

After Kushina went next to Fourth hokage Minato Naruto went out of the hokage office which Naruto went out of the hokage building then Naruto went to ninja academy so Naruto entered the ninja academy.

After Naruto entered the ninja academy Naruto went to the classroom which Naruto entered the classroom then Naruto went to his seat so Naruto sat on his seat.

After Naruto sat on his seat the others arrived which they went to his seat then they sat down so Chunin exam prompter Ibiki arrived.

After Chunin exam prompter Ibiki arrived Chunin exam prompter Ibiki gave each a sheet of paper which Chunin exam prompter Ibiki said "Welcome to the first part of the chunin exams and to pass the first part of the chunin exams you will need to get the questions correct even if it means to obtain the answers from a ninja of the opposite team" which some teams answered the questions correctly then the genins got up so Chunin exam prompter Anko arrived.

After Chunin exam prompter Anko arrived Chunin exam prompter Anko said "Come with me to the entrance of my favourite trainning ground known as Training ground 44" which Anko gave each team a scroll then Anko said "The goal to the second part of the chunin exams is to obtain the scroll you do not have" so Anko said "If you have a heaven scroll you will need to obtain the earth scroll and if you have an earth scroll you will need to obtain a heaven scroll".

After Anko spoke the gate entrances opened which Anko said "Each team pick an entrance and those who pass this part of the chunin exams will be in the third part of the chunin exams in the indoor arena within the forest of death" which each team entered the forest of death then Naruto examined the scroll so Naruto said "We have the heaven scroll and we will need to obtain the earth scroll".

After Naruto spoke Naruto sensed Orochimaru with an earth scroll which Naruto said "I have sensed a strong opponent" then Hanabi replied "We will travel to the indoor chunin exams arena and you show this powerful opponent he does not stand a chance against a Saiyan" so the duo dashed to the indoor chunin exams arena.

After the duo dashed to the indoor chunin exams arena Naruto dashed to Orochimaru which Naruto stepped in to protect Sasuke then Naruto said "Greetings Orochimaru my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I want to know why you are here" so Orochimaru replied "I am Orochimaru of the legendary sanin and I am here because I wish to test Sasuke Uchiha to see if he is worthy to be given a gift".

After Orochimaru spoke Naruto grinned which Naruto said "If you wish to test someone why don't you test me to see if I am strong enough to kill the members of the Akatsuki" then Orochimaru removed his disguise so Orochimaru channeled some chakra.

After Orochimaru channeled some chakra Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki which Naruto powered up then Naruto activated Super Saiyan 4 so Naruto said "You can make the first move and I will not even block the attack".

After Naruto spoke Orochimaru said "Very well lets see you try block this" which Orochimaru formed some handsigns then Orochimaru yelled "Wind style great breakthrough" so Orochimaru attacked Naruto with wind style great breakthrough.

After Orochimaru attacked Naruto with wind style great breakthrough Naruto laughed which Naruto said "That was weak Orochimaru your jutsu did not even hurt and I am not even damaged" then Naruto formed a rasengan so Naruto said "This is from the ninja handbook of my father Minato Namikaze who is a Saiyan like me".

After Naruto spoke Naruto yelled "Rasengan" which Naruto blasted Orochimaru away with a rasengan then Naruto picked up an earth scroll so Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki.

After Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki Naruto touched his forehead which Naruto yelled "Saiyan art instant transmission" then Naruto teleported to the duo so Naruto opened the two scrolls.

After Naruto opened the two scrolls Kakashi Hatake appeared which Kakashi said "Well done you passed the second part of the chunin exams and once you enter the indoor chunin exams arena the third part of the chunin exams can begin" then the trio entered the indoor chunin exams arena so Team 11 went to their spot.


	19. Chapter 19: Chunin exams pt2

Chapter 19: Chunin exams pt2

After Team 11 went to their spot exam prompter Hayate said "Welcome to the third part of the chunin exams and this part of the chunin exams are set of one against one matches where the winner pass this part of the chunin exams and those who are defeated fails this part of the chunin exams" which exam prompter Hayate said "The one against one matches are Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan vs Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan, Kurotsuchi of the hidden rock village vs Karui of the hidden cloud village, Darui of the hidden cloud village vs Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan, Yugito Nii of the hidden cloud village vs Kiba Inazuka of the Inazuka clan, Choji Akamichi of the Akamichi clan vs Akatsuchi of the hidden rock village, Temeri Sabuko of the Sabuko clan vs Kin of the hidden sound village, Kunkuro Sabuko of the Sabuko clan vs Zaku of the hidden sound village, Yuroi of the hidden sound village vs Shino Abarame of the Abarame clan, Fu of the hidden waterfall village vs Kabuto Yakushi of the hidden sound village, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Namikaze clan vs Rock Lee of the hidden leaf village, Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan vs Karin of the grass village, Dosu of the hidden sound village vs Gaara Sabuko of the Sabuko clan, Haku Yuki Mamochi of the hiddrn mist village vs Misumi of the hidden sound village and TenTen Kurosaki of the hidden leaf village vs Kimimaro Kayuya of the Kayuya clan" then exam prompter Hayate said "First match is Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan vs Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan" so exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center of the arena".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Sasuke came down to the center which Neji came down to the center then exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" so Sasuke said "Today I will prove that the Uchiha clan is more superior than the Hyuuga clan".

After Sasuke spoke Neji said "It is your destiny to be defeated by me and the Hyuuga clan is more skilled than the Uchiha clan" which exam prompter Hayate said "Let the match of Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan vs Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan begin" then the two hidden leaf village ninja channeled some chakra so Sasuke said "Sharingan".

After Sasuke spoke Sasuke activated his sharingan which Neji said "Byakugun" then Neji activated his byakugun so the two hidden leaf village ninja got into their clans Taijutsu stance.

After the two hidden leaf village ninja got into their clans Taijutsu stance Neji went to attack which Sasuke went to attack then Sasuke formed some handsigns so Sasuke yelled "Fire style pheonix flower jutsu".

After Sasuke spoke Sasuke went to attack Neji with fire style pheonix flower jutsu which Sasuke formed a handsign then Sasuke yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu" so Sasuke attacked Neji with fire style fireball jutsu.

After Sasuke attacked Neji with fire style fireball jutsu Sasuke formed some handsigns which Sasuke yelled "Fire style pheonix fire jutsu" then Sasuke attacked Neji with fire style pheonix fire jutsu so Sasuke formed some handsigns.

After Sasuke formed some handsigns Sasuke yelled "Fire style fire dragon jutsu" which Sasuke defeated Neji with fire style fire dragon jutsu then exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan" so Sasuke went back to his team.

After Sasuke went back to his team Neji went back to his team which exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Kurotsuchi of the hidden rock village vs Karui of the hidden cloud village" then exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center of the arena" so the two female ninja came down to the center of the arena.

After the two female ninja came down to the center of the arena exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" which Kurotsuchi said "This is going to interesting because as the granddaughter of the third Tsuchikage I will become the next Tsuchikage" then Karui said "I will do my best and make Killer Bee sensei" then exam prompter Hayate replied "The match of Kurotsuchi of the hidden rock village vs Karui of the hidden cloud village begin" so the two female ninja channeled some chakra.

After the two female ninja channeled some chakra the two female ninja got into their Taijutsu stance which Kurotsuchi went to attack then Karui went to attack so Kurotsuchi formed some handsigns.

After Kurotsuchi formed some handsigns Kurotsuchi yelled "Lava style lava bullet jutsu" which Kurotsuchi attacked Karui with lava style lava bullet jutsu then Kurotsuchi formed some handsigns so Kurotsuchi yelled "Lava style lava punch jutsu".

After Kurotsuchi spoke Kurotsuchi attacked lava style lava punch jutsu which Kurotsuchi formed some handsigns then Kurotsuchi yelled "Lava style lava dragon jutsu" so Kurotsuchi formed some handsigns.

After Kurotsuchi formed some handsigns Kurotsuchi yelled "Lava style lava rocket jutsu" which Kurotsuchi attacked Karui with lava style lava rocket jutsu then Kurotsuchi formed some handsigns so Kurotsuchi yelled "Lava style lava boulder jutsu".

After Kurotsuchi spoke Kurotsuchi defeated Karui with lava style lava boulder jutsu which exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Kurotsuchi of the hidden rock village" then Kurotsuchi went back to her team so Karui went back to her team.

After Karui went back to her team exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Darui of the hidden cloud village vs Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan" which Hayate said "Come down to the center of the arena" then Darui came down to the center of the arena so Shikamaru came down to the arena.

After Shikamaru came down to the arena exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" which Darui said "This will be interesting because like you I have a high IQ and the only thing different is I am going to be Raikage someday" then Shikamaru said "This is going to be such a drag because you are kinda like an elemental version of me" so exam prompter Hayate replied "The match of Darui of the hidden cloud village vs Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan may now begin".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke the two ninja channeled some chakra which the two ninja got into their Taijutsu stance then Darui went to attack so Shikamaru went to attack.

After Shikamaru went to attack Shikamaru threw some shuriken which Darui formed some handsigns then Darui yelled "Lightning style black lightning armour" so Darui protected himself with lightning style black lightning armour.


	20. Chapter 20: Chunin exams pt3

Chapter 20: Chunin exams pt3

After Darui protected himself with lightning style black lightning armour Darui formed some handsigns which Darui yelled "Lightning style black lightning spear" then Darui attacked Shikamaru with Lightning style Black  
Lightning spear so Darui said "This is a drab I need to win in order to show that I would make a good Raikage".

After Darui spoke Darui formed some handsigns which Darui yelled "Lightning style black panther" then Darui attacked Shikamaru with lightning style black panther so Darui formed some handsigns.

After Darui formed some handsigns Darui yelled "Lightning style black lightning dragon" which Darui defeated Shikamaru with lightning style black lightning dragon then exan prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Darui of the hidden cloud village" so Darui went back to his team.

After Darui went back to his team Shikamaru went back to his team which exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Yugito Nii of the hidden cloud village vs Kiba Inazuka of the Inazuka clan" then exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center of the arena" so Yugito went down to the arena.

After Yugito went down to the arena Kiba came down to the arena which exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" then Yugito said "I hope you make this interesting because with help of a powerful feline I will show you Cat are more skilled than dogs" so Kiba replied "Do not worry I will show you why dogs are braver than cats by defeating the strongest of the Cats a feline tailed beast".

After Kiba spoke exam prompter Hayate said "May the match of Yugito Nii of the hidden cloud village vs Kiba Inazuka of the Inazuka clan begin" which they channeled some chakra then they got into their Taijutsu stance so Yugito went to attack.

After Yugito went to attack Kiba went to attack which Kiba yelled "Taijutsu art fang over fang" then Kiba attacked Yugito with Taijutsu art fang over fang so Yugito thought _"It is time to show him Cats are more skilled than dogs"_.

After Yugito spoke Matatabi said **"I will help you and that human wishes to face me" **which Matatabi sent some chakra through Yugito then Yugito powered up so Kiba got back into his Taijutsu stance.

After Kiba got back into his Taijutsu stance Kiba yelled "All fours power" which Kiba powered up then Kiba went to attack so Kiba yelled "Taijutsu art howling drill".

After Kiba spoke Kiba attacked Yugito with Taijutsu art howling drill which Kiba thought _"Yugito is not an easy opponent and if my theory is correct tailed beasts do have human relatives while the feline tailed beast has a feline relative" _then Kiba smiled so Kiba said "Blue feline a certain amount of your family is within the hidden leaf village and if my theory is correct your the ancestor of the cat my friens Akamaru chosen as a rival".

After Kiba spoke Matatabi said **"Yugito summon me in human form because the boy who wishes to face me has information I must hear" **which Yugito thought _"I will use a clone jutsu I created with use of your chakra" _then Yugito formed some handsigns so Yugito yelled "Fire style blue cat neko clone jutsu".

After Yugito spoke blue fire detached from Yugito which the blue fire changed into a neko clone of Yugito then the neko clone of Yugito looked at Kiba so the neko clone of Yugito said **"Canine using human what do you know of my relatives that I believe I do know"**.

After the neko clone of Yugito spoke Kiba asked "Are you the feline tailed beast" which the neko clone of Yugito replied **"I was given the title Nibi and human I like you to answer my question" **then Kiba said "I do have a theory who they are and most of your relatives live in the hidden leaf village" so Nibi asked **"What is your theory human"**.

After Nibi spoke Kiba said "My theory is that your relatives are the Uchiha clan, Hyuuga clan, Senju clan and your the ancestor of a cat named Tora" which Nibi looked at Hinata then Nibi said **"Hyuuga what is your grand ancestors name"** so Hinata replied "My grand ancestors name is Hamura Otsutsuki the wielder of the legendary Tenseigan".

After Hinata spoke Nibi smiled which Nibi said **"The dog using humans theory is correct you young female are my cousin and once this round is finished I wish to give you a gift to help to awaken Uncle Hamura's bloodline" **which Hinata replied "Cousin Nibi I be honored to recieve the gift and to call you by your true name" then Nibi looked at Kiba so Nibi said **"Summon your partner because I want to defeat the both of you with a set of jutsu I plan to teach my uncles decedent"**.

After Nibi spoke Kiba bit his thumb which Kiba formed some handsigns then Kiba yelled "Summoning jutsu" so Kiba slammed his hand on the ground.

After Kiba slammed his hand on the ground Akamaru appeared which Kiba said "Akamaru lets show that cat who is the most skilled" then Akamaru looked at Nibi so Akamaru barked "Cat once I have defeated you I will be known as the alpha dog who defeated the most powerful of the cats".

After Akamaru barked Akamaru went to attack which Nibi went to attack then they clashed paw to claw so Akamaru attacked Nibi with fang over fang.

After Akamaru attacked Nibi with fang over fang Akamaru barked "Dog chasing tail" which Akamaru attacked Nibi with dog chasing tail then Nibi was sent back into Yugito so Akamaru barked "I knew that cat only wanted ti see if I am worthy to be Tora's rival and when I see Tora I will prove I am more skilled than that Cat".

After Akamaru barked Akamaru went to Kiba's team which Kiba said "I surrender because I am a small bit warn out" then Kiba powered down so Yugito powered down.

After Yugito powered down exam prompter Hayate said "The winner of the match is Yugito Nii of the hidden cloud village" which Yugito went back to her team then Kiba went back to his team so exam prompter Hayate said "The next match is Choji Akamichi of the Akamichi clan vs Akatsuchi of the hidden rock village".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center of the arena" which Choji came down to the center of the arena then Akatsuchi came down to the center of the arena so exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin".


	21. Chapter 21: Chunin exams pt4

Chapter 21: Chunin exams pt4

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Choji said "I did not expect my opponent is a fellow big boned ninja" which Akatsuchi replied "This will be interesting because this is a warm up match before an eating competition" then exam prompter Hayate said "The match of Choji Akamichi of the Akamichi clan vs Akatsuchi of the hidden rock village begin" so the two big boned ninja's channeled some chakra.

After the two big boned ninja's channeled some chakra the two big boned ninja's got into Taijutsu stance which the two big boned ninja's went to attack then Choji yelled "Akamichi Taijutsu art human boulder" so Choji attacked Akatsuchi with Akamichi Taijutsu art human boulder.

After Choji attacked Akatsuchi with Akamichi Taijutsu art human boulder Akatsuchi said "That was an effective attack and it appears to be incomplete" which Choji asked "What do you mean my families human boulder is incomplete" then Akatsuchi replied "The human boulder is not complete because it is missing an element like fire" so Choji said "Once this match is over I will work on completing the human boulder jutsu".

After Choji spoke Akatsuchi said "I surrender because I do not care about winning this match I care about defeating an Akamichi in an eating competition" which exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match by surrendering is Choji Akamichi of the Akamichi clan" then the two big boned ninja's went back to their team so exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Temeri Sabuko of the Sabuko clan vs Kin of the hidden sound village".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center" which the two kunoichi's came down to the center of the arena then exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" so Temari said "I smell snake and anyone who smells like a rogue snake will face my wrath".

After Temari spoke Kin said "I do not actually like the way my village is and I plan to transform it into a real hidden village like the hidden cloud village" which exam prompter Hayate said "The match of Temeri Sabuko of the Sabuko clan vs Kin of the hidden sound village begin" then the two kunoichi's channeled some chakra so the two kunoichi's got into their Taijutsu stance.

After the two kunoichi's got into their Taijutsu stance the two kunoichi's went to attack which the two kunoichi's clashed with simple Taijutsu moves then Temari formed some handsigns so Temari yelled "Wind style gale slash".

After Temari spoke Temari attacked Kin with wind style gale slash which Temari formed some handsigns then Temari yelled "Wind style gale strike" so Temari attacked Kin with wind style gale strike.

After Temari attacked Kin with wind style gale strike Temari got out her special fan which Temari yelled "Wind style wind scythe jutsu" then Temari defeated Kin with wind style wind scythe jutsu so exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Temari Sabuko of the Sabuko clan".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Temari went back to her team which Kin ran away then exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Kunkuro Sabuko of the Sabuko clan vs Zaku of the hidden sound village" then exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center of the arena" so Kunkuro came down to the center of the arena.

After Kunkuro came down to the center of the arena Zaku came down to the center of the arena which exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" then Kunkuro said "I can tell you are not a good person and I am going to enjoy showing you that it is your fate to be slayed" so Zaku said "I do not care if you know I am not a good person I am going to do enough damage that your ninja career would be over".

After Zaku spoke exam prompter Hayate said "The match of Kunkuro Sabuko of the Sabuko clan vs Zaku of the hidden sound village begin" which the two ninja channeled some chakra then Kunkuro got out a puppet so Kunkuro connected some chakra to the puppet.

After Kunkuro connected some chakra to the puppet which Kunkuro formed a handsign then Kunkuro yelled "Puppetry art razor claw" so Kunkuro made the puppet attack Zaku with Puppetry art razor claw.

After Kunkuro made the puppet attack Zaku with Puppetry art razor claw Kunkuro formed another handsign which Kunkuro yelled "Puppetry art iron tail" then Kunkuro made his puppet attack with Puppetry art iron tail so Kunkuro said "If this is all you hidden sound village punks can do I will finish you in the most painful way possible".

After Kunkuro spoke Zaku channeled some chakra which Zaku yelled "Slicing sound waves" then Zaku attacked Kunkuro with slicing sound waves so Zaku said "How do you like that punk".

After Zaku spoke Kunkuro said "That was weak and my sisters attack did more damage than that" which Kunkuro formed some handsigns then Kunkuro yelled "Puppetry art razor blade fury" so Kunkuro made his puppet kill Zaku with Puppetry art razor blade fury.

After Kunkuro made his puppet kill Zaku with Puppetry art razor blade fury exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Kunkuro Sabuko of the Sabuko clan" which Kunkuro went back to his team then exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Yuroi of the hidden sound village vs Shino Abarame of the Abarame clan" so exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center of the arena".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Yuroi came down to the center of the arena which Shino came down to the center of the arena then exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" so Yuroi said "This will be easy because one I done enough damage your ninja career is over".

After Yuroi spoke Shino said "This will not be an easy match for you because we members of the Abrame clan are excellently skilled in Insect jutsu" which exam prompter Hayate said "The match of Yuroi of the hidden sound village vs Shino Abarame of the Abarame clan begin" then the two ninja channeled some chakra so the two ninja got into their Taijutsu stance.

5 minutes later the two ninja's went to attack which the two ninja's began to clash Taijitsu move to Taijutsu move then Shino formed some handsigns so Shino yelled "Insect jutsu beetle slap".

After Shino spoke Shino attacked Yuroi with Insect jutsu beetle slap which Shino formed some handsigns then Shino yelled "Insect jutsu beetle punch" so Shino attacked Yuroi with Insect jutsu beetle punch.


	22. Chapter 22: Chunin exams pt5

Chapter 22: Chunin exams pt5

After Shino attacked Yuroi with Insect jutsu beetle punch Shino formed some handsigns which Shino yelled "Insect jutsu beetle dragon" then Shino defeated Yoroi with insect jutsu beetle dragon so exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Shino Abrame of the Abrame clan".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Shino went back to his team which Naruto blasted Yoroi to dust with a Ki blast then exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Fu of the hidden waterfall village vs Kabuto Yakushi of the hidden sound village" so exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center of the arena".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Fu came down to the center of the arena which Kabuto came down to the center of the arena then exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" so Fu said "I know you smell of a certain snake and I will not only show no mercy to that kind of snake I plan to impress that Abrame with my set of Imsect jutsu".

After Fu spoke Kabuto said "Do not get cocky with me kid I will show you why you are weak compared to me" which exam prompter Hayate said "Let the match of Fu of the hidden waterfall village vs Kabuto Yakushi of the hidden sound village begin" then Fu channeled some chakra while Kabuto channeled some chakra so they got into their Taijutsu stance.

After they got into their Taijutsu stance they started to clash Taijutsu move to Taijutsu move which Kabuto said "That is mighty impressive but lets see how you handle me when I activated a certain seal" then Kabuto activated the curse mark so Kabuto powered up by the first part of the curse mark.

After Kabuto spoke Fu thought _"Chomei I need a bit of help because my opponent is powered up by a curse mark a seal made of corrupted Senjutsu chakra" _which Chomei replied **"I can only give you a shroud because I will be teaching you how to handle the cloak next year" **then Chomei sent some chakra into Fu so Fu powered up with Chomei's chakra shroud.

After Fu powered up with Chomei's chakra shroud they once again clashed Taijutsu move to Taijutsu move which Fu formed some handsigns then Fu yelled "Insect jutsu beetle jab" so Fu attacked Kabuto with Insect jutsu beetle jab.

After Fu attacked Kabuto with Insect jutsu beetle jab Fu formed some handsigns which Fu yelled "Insect jutsu beetle palm" then Fu attacked Kabuto with Insect jutsu beetle palm so Fu looked at Shino.

After Fu looked at Shino Fu said "Shino this is the jutsu I love to share with you because this jutsu helps us when we only use Taijutsu" which Fu looked at Kabuto then Fu formed some handsigns so Fu yelled "Insect jutsu great beetle battle armour".

After Fu spoke Fu coats herself in armour with Insect jutsu great beetle battle armour which Fu goes to attack then Fu yelled "Taijutsu art armoured beetle clothesline" so Fu defeated Kabuto with Taijutsu art armoured beetle clothesline.

After Fu defeated Kabuto with Taijutsu art armoured beetle clothesline exam prompter Hayate said "The winner of the match Fu of the hidden waterfall village" which Fu powered down then Fu went to her team so Kabuto powered down.

5 minutes later Kabuto escaped to Orochimaru which exam prompter Hayate said "The next match is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Namikaze clan vs Rock Lee of the hidden leaf village" which exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center of the chunin exams arena" then Naruto came down to the center of the chunin exams arena so Rock Lee came down to the center of the chunin exams arena.

5 minutes later exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" which Naruto said "This will be an interesting match because I get to see how I fare against a Taijutsu class ninja" then Rock Lee replied "I agree and I hope you do not take it easy on me because my flames of youth do not allow me to take it easy on a fellow hidden leaf village ninja" so exam prompter Hayate said "The match of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Namikaze clan vs Rock Lee of the hidden leaf village begin".

After exam prompter Yugao spoke Rock Lee channeled some chakra which Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki then Naruto started to clash with Rock Lee Taijutsu move to Taijutsu move so Naruto said "That is impressive Rock Lee your strong and I want to face you at your strongest".

After Naruto spoke Rock Lee said "Very well I will face you at my strongest" which Rock Lee got into a stance then Rock Lee yelled "First inner gate open and Second inner gate open" so Rock Lee powered up with two of the inner gates energy.

After Rock Lee powered up with two of the inner gates energy Naruto said "That is impressive and it is time I show you something special" which Naruto focused some chakra with some Ki then Naruto roared so Naruto went Super Saiyan.

After Naruto went Super Saiyan Naruto said "This is power of Super Saiyan and now lets see how you fare against me" which they started to clash Taijutsu move to Taijutsu move then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Saiyan tail strike" so Naruto attacked Rock Lee with Taijutsu art Saiyan tail strike.

After Naruto attacked Rock Lee with Taijutsu art Saiyan tail strike Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Tornado kick" which Naruto attacked Rock Lee with Taijutsu art Tornado kick then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Spinning kick" so Naruto attacked Rock Lee with Taijutsu art Spinning kick.

After Naruto attacked Rock Lee with Taijutsu art Spinning kick Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Dragon tail kick" which Naruto attacked Rock Lee with Saiyan art Dragon tail kick then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art yellowflash bullets" so Naruto attacked Rock Lee with Taijutsu art yellowflash bullets.

After Naruto attacked Rock Lee with Taijutsu art yellowflash bullets Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art howling fist" which Naruto attacked Rock Lee with Taijutsu art howling fist then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Uzumaki barrage" so Naruto defeated Rock Lee with Taijutsu art Uzumaki barrage.

After Naruto defeated Rock Lee with Taijutsu art Uzumaki barrage they powered down which exam prompter Hayate said "The winner of the match Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Naruto went back to his team so Rock Lee went back to his own team.


	23. Chapter 23: Chunin exams pt6

Chapter 23: Chunin exams pt6

After Rock Lee went back to his own team exam prompter Hayate said "The next match is Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan vs Karin of the grass village" which exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center of the arena" then the two kunoichi came down to the center of the arena so exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Hinata said "I wish you good luck Karin because in order to face Sasuke I must defeat you" which Karin replied "Do not think it will be easy I am here because I plan to rejoin the Uzumaki clan as I am Karin Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan" then exam prompter Hayate said "Let the match of Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan vs Karin Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan begin" so the two kunoichi got into their taijutsu stance.

After the two kunoichi got into their taijutsu stance the two kunoichi started to clash taijutsu move to taijutsu move which Karin looked at Naruto then Karin said "Lord Naruto I will make you proud by following the creed of the Uzumaki" so Naruto replied "My mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze is leader of Uzumaki half of my clan and if you wish to rejoin the Uzumaki clan speak the creed of the Uzumaki to my mother".

After Naruto spoke Karin said "Yes Lord Naruto" which Karin looked at Hinata then Karin said "I will not give up I will fight until one of us is the winner" so Karin went to attack.

After Karin went to attack Karin yelled "Taijutsu art dragon chi drill" which Karin attacked Hinata with Taijutsu art dragon chi drill then Karin formed some handsigns so Karin yelled "Water style water wolves jutsu".

After Karin spoke Karin attacked Hinata with Water style water wolves jutsu which Karin formed some handsigns then Karin yelled "Water style water dragon jutsu" so Karin attacked Hinata with water style water dragon jutsu.

After Karin attacked Hinata with water style water dragon jutsu Karin formed some handsigns which Karin yelled "Special jutsu chakra chain punch" then Karin attacked Hinata with Special jutsu chakra chain punch so Karin formed some handsigns.

After Karin formed some handsigns Karin yelled "Special jutsu chakra chain bind" which Karin caught Hinata with special jutsu chakra chain bind then Karin said "Surrender Hinata this is a special move that even a tailed beast will not be able to escape from" so Hinata replied "I surrender I can't break out of this jutsu".

After Hinata spoke Karin released the chakra chain bind which exam prompter Hayate said "The winner is Karin Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan" then Karin went to meet Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze" so Hinata went back to her team.

5 minutes later exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Dosu of the hidden sound village vs Gaara Sabuko of the Sabuko clan" which exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center of the arena" then Dosu came down to the center of the arena so Gaara came down to the center of the arena.

After Gaara came down to the center of the arena exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" which Dosu said "I will show you why you do not stand a chance against me" then Gaara replied "I know your boss is upto no good and if he tries to harm an innocent person from my village I will gladly crush him with my sand" so exam prompter Hayate said "The match of Dosu of the hidden sound village and Gaara Sabuko of the Sabuko clan begin".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke the two ninja channeled some chakra which the two ninja got into their taijutsu stancs then the two ninja went to attack so the two ninja started to clash Taijutsu move to Taijutsu move.

5 minutes later Gaara thought _"Shukaku I need a little power up because my opponent is a ninja of Orochimaru" _which Shukaku replied **"I will lend you some chakra because I want that ninja of the snake eliminated" **then Gaara thought _"That is right and it is that ninja's time to die" _so Shukaku channeled some chakra into Gaara.

After Shukaku channeled some chakra into Gaara Shukaku said **"Show that mortal all who serve that snake will die" **which Gaara powered up with some of Shukaku's chakra then Shukaku said **"Try this jutsu for size" **so Shukaku sent knowledge of a jutsu into Gaara's mind.

5 minutes later Gaara got into his families taijutsu stance which Gaara formed some handsigns then Gaara yelled "Sand style Tanuki frenzy" so Gaara attacked Dosu with sand style Tanuki frenzy.

After Gaara attacked Dosu with sand style Tanuki frenzy Gaara formed some handsigns which Gaara yelled "Sand style Sabuko spear" then Gaara attacked Dosu with sand style Sabuko spear so Gaara formed some handsigns.

After Gaara formed some handsigns Gaara yelled "Sand style mothers wrath" which Gaara attacked Dosu with sand style mothers wrath then Dosu threw some shuriken so Gaara formed some handsigns.

After Gaara formed some handsigns Gaara yelled "Sand style mothers defence" which Gaara protected himself with sand style mothers defence then Gaara formed some handsigns so Gaara yelled "Sand style mothers embrace".

After Gaara spoke Gaara spoke Gaara captured Dosu with sand style mothers embrace which Gaara formed some handsigns then Gaara yelled "Sand style mothers suicide" so Gaara killed Dosu with sand style suicide.

After Gaara killed Dosu with sand style suicide Gaara formed some handsigns which Gaara yelled "Sand style mothers tomb" then Gaara completely buried Dosu's corpse far deep into the ground so Gaara powered down.

After Gaara powered down exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Gaara Sabuko of the Sabuko clan" which Gaara went back to his team then exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Haku Yuki Mamochi of the hidden mist village vs Misumi of the hidden sound village" so exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center of the arena".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Haku came down to the center of the arena which Misumi came down to the center of the arena then exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" so Haku said "I wish you good luck because thanks to the training that I had with my father Zabuza Mamochi of the Mamochi clan I am going to defeat you".

After Haku spoke Misumi said "Don't get cocky with me boy I will show you why a weakling like you can not defeat me" which exam prompter Hayate replied "The match of Haku Yuki Mamochi of the hidden mist village vs Misumi of the hidden sound village may now begin" then the two ninja channeled some chakra so the two ninja got into their Taijutsu stance.


	24. Chapter 24: Chunin exams pt7

Chapter 24: Chunin exams pt7

After the two ninja got into their Taijutsu stance the two ninja started to clash Taijutsu to Taijutsu which Haku said "I can tell you have ability to move like a snake and anybody who serves a rogue ninja like Orochimaru that person like you will suffer I an icy death" then Haku channeled some chakra so Haku formed some handsigns.

After Haku formed some handsigns Haku yelled "Ice style demonic ice mirrors" which Haku used ice style demonic ice mirrors to surrounded them with demonic ice mirrors then Haku sank into a demonic ice mirror so Haku said "Now that I activated this jutsu you will not stand a chance snake ninja".

After Haku spoke Haku made reflections appear on each remaining demonic ice mirror which Haku formed some handsigns then Haku yelled "Ice style icycle masacre" so Haku killed Misumi with Ice style icycle masacre.

After Haku killed Misumi with Ice style icycle masacre Naruto obliverated Misumi's corpse with Kamehame Ha which exam prompter Hayate said "The winner of the match Haku Yuki Mamochi" then Haku jumped out of the mirror so Haku dispelled the ice style demonic ice mirrors.

After Haku dispelled the ice style demonic ice mirrors Haku went back to his team which exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is TenTen Kurosaki of the hidden leaf village vs Kimimaro Kayuya of the Kayuya clan" then exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center of the arena" so TenTen came down to the center of the arena with Kimimaro Kayuya.

After TenTen came down to the center of the arena with Kimimaro Kayuya exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want say before the match can begin" which TenTen said "This will be a tough match and I know I might lose" then Kimimaro replied "That may be true I am rather skilled in Kenjutsu and my clan is brother of the Hyuuga clan since our ancestor is Hamura Otsutsuki" so exam prompter Hayate said "The match of TenTen Kurosaki of the hidden leaf village vs Kimimaro Kayuya of the Kayuya clan begin".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke TenTen drew out her blade which Kimimaro drew out a bone sword then the duo channeled some chakra so the duo got into their Taijutsu stance.

After the duo got into their Taijutsu stance the duo went to attack which the duo clashed blade to blade then TenTen said "Your skills are impressive and I knew that I was correct this is a tough match" so Kimimaro replied "It is time I use moves that I created in honor of my tailed beast and human relatives".

After Kimimaro spoke Kimimaro went to attack which Kimimaro yelled "Kenjutsu art Senju dance" then Kimimaro attacked TenTen with Kenjutsu art Senju dance so Kimimaro yelled "Kenjutsu art Indra dance".

After Kimimaro spoke Kimimaro attacked TenTen with Kenjutsu art Indra dance which Kimimaro yelled "Kenjutsu art Asura dance" then Kimimaro attacked TenTen with Kenjutsu art Asura dance so TenTen raised her hand.

After TenTen raised her hand TenTen said "I surrender" which exam prompter Hayate said "The winner of the match Kimimaro Kayuya" then a Genjutsu was activated so Naruto unleashed a powerful wave of chakra to dispel the Genjutsu.

After Naruto unleashed a powerful wave of chakra to dispel the Genjutsu Naruto jumpef which Naruto saw Orochimaru undisguise himself then Naruto saw the three children of the Kazekage escape so Naruto quickly ran to the three Kazekage's children.

After Naruto quickly ran to the three Kazekage's children Naruto said "I have no idea why your trying to escape and I will not allow anyone who would harm the innocent people to escape" which Gaara grinned then Gaara replied "We escaped because my resident Shukaku Otsutsuki hungers to fight a powerful opponent and you are the one he wants to fight" so Naruto said "If your resident wants a fight I will give your resident a fight and show your resident I am stronger than him".

After Naruto spoke Shukaku said **"Gaara use what you humans know as summoning jutsu and summon me from within" **which Gaara thought _"Yes ancestor Shukaku" _then Gaara bit his thumb so Gaara channeled some chakra.

After Gaara channeled some chakra Gaara formed some handsigns which Gaara yelled "Summoning jutsu come forth master of Sand style Shukaku Otsutsuki" then Gaara slammed his hand on the ground so in a burst of chakra mixed sand Shukaku appeared.

After Shukaku appeared Shukaku said **"This kind of freedom feels good and now creature transform" **which Naruto formed a Ki ball then Naruto threw the Ki ball into the air so Naruto yelled "Burst open and mix".

After Naruto spoke Naruto raised his hand which Naruto clenched his hand then the Ki ball burst into blutz dust so Naruto looked at the blutz dust.

After Naruto looked at the blutz dust Naruto felt a surge of power which Naruto transformed into his Saiyan great ape form then Naruto looked at Shukaku so Naruto roared with great courage.

After Naruto roared with great courage the duo got ready to fight which Shukaku roared at Naruto then Naruto roared at Shukaku so the duo went to attack.

After the duo went to attack the duo locked each other in a grapple which Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Saiyan tail spin" then Shukaku started to form a tailed beast bomb so Naruto opened his mouth ready for a Mouth Ki blast.

After Naruto opened his mouth ready for a Mouth Ki blast Shukaku roared **"Tailed beast bomb"** which Shukaku shot a tailed beast bomb then Naruto roared "Saiyan art Mouth Ki blast" so Naruto blocked the tailed beast bomb with Saiyan art Mouth Ki blast.

After Naruto blocked the tailed beast bomb with Saiyan art Mouth Ki blast the attacks exploded into energy dust which Naruto pounds his chest with faith then Naruto said "This is it Shukaku your a worthy rival and the one I truly want to fight is your mother the strongest of all tailed beasts Shinju Ookami Otsutsuki the ten tailed mistress of nature" so Naruto changed back to his Saiyan base form.

After Naruto changed back to his Saiyan base form Shukaku disappeared back into his seal which Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki then Naruto touched his forehead so Naruto yelled "Saiyan art instant transmission".

After Naruto spoke Naruto teleported to his father which Orochimaru's sound performed sealing jutsu four flame formation barrier then Naruto said "Father use instant transmission to teleport to Lord hokage Hurizen and help him" so Fourth hokage Minato used instant transmission to teleport to Naruto's mother.


	25. Chapter 25: Death & Mate Mark

Chapter 25: Death & Mate Mark

After Fourth hokage Minato used instant transmission to teleport to help the third hokage Naruto said "Orochimaru this is a fight between you six and me" which Orochimaru laughed then Orochimaru said "Do you think you can defeat me Orochimaru a member of the legendary sanin" so Naruto replied "I can do more than defeat you".

After Naruto spoke Orochimaru channeled some chakra which Naruto channeled some chakra with some Saiyan Ki then the two ninja got into their Taijutsu stance so the two ninja went to attack.

After the two ninja went to attack the two ninja clashed Taijutsu to Taijutsu which Orochimaru said "I am impressed you managed to catch up with me but it's over I will destroy the hidden leaf village" then Narutk growled "I will not allow you to destroy this village" so Naruto focused his chakra with his Saiyan Ki.

After Naruto focused his chakra with his Saiyan Ki Naruto roared which Naruto entered Super Saiyan 3 form then Naruto said "This is Super Saiyan 3 and this will be the last you ever seen" so Naruto went to attack.

After Naruto went to attack Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art howling fist" which Naruto attacked Orochimaru with Taijutsu art howling fist then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Spinning kick" so Naruto attacked Orochimaru with Taijutsu art Spinning kick.

After Naruto attacked Orochimaru with Taijutsu art Spinning kick Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Tornado kick" which Naruto attacked Orochimaru with Taijutsu art Tornado kick then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Dragon tail kick" so Naruto attacked Orochimaru with Taijutsu art Dragon tail kick.

After Naruto attacked Orochimaru with Taijutsu art Dragon tail kick Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art yellowflash bullets" which Naruto attacked Orochimaru with Taijutsu art Dragon tail kick then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Uzumaki barrage" so Naruto attacked Orochimaru with Taijutsu art Uzumaki barrage.

After Naruto attacked Orochimaru with Taijutsu art Uzumaki barrage Naruto said "This is the end of you" which Naruto formed a large ball of chakra with Saiyan Ki then Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Spirit bomb" so Naruto completely destroyed Orochimaru with Saiyan art Spirit bomb.

After Naruto completely destroyed Orochimaru with Saiyan art Spirit bomb Naruto powered down which Naruto touched his forehead then Naruto yelled "Saiyan art instant transmission" so Naruto teleported to the two hokages.

After Naruto teleported to the two hokages Naruto looked at the two hokages which Naruto said "Orochimaru of the legendary sanin eliminated" then Third hokage Hurizen said "Well done Naruto you will be rewarded a promotion and payment for an S rank mission" so Fourth hokage Minato said "Come to the hokage office tomorrow for the payment and the promotion".

After Naruto spoke the two used instant transmission to teleport over to Kushina which Hanabi came with a scroll containing all her stuff then Hanabi asked "Is there room for one more" so Fourth hokage Minato replied "We do have room for you unless you share Naruto's room".

After Fourth hokage Minato spoke the four went to the Namikaze estate which Fourth hokage Minato unlocked the door then Fourth hokage Minato opened the door so the four entered the Namikaze estate.

5 minutes later Fourth hokage Minato closed the door which Fourth hokage Minato locked the door then the four went to the kitchen so the four entered the kitchen.

After the four entered the kitchen the four had something to eat which the four had something to drink then the four went out of the kitchen so the four went to the bathroom.

After the four went to the bathroom the four entered the bathroom which the four had a wash then the four cleaned their teeth so Naruto's parents went out of the bathroom.

5 minutes later Naruto's parents went to their bedroom which Naruto's parents entered their bedroom then the couple went out of the bathroom so the couple went to the other bedroom.

5 minutes later the couple entered the other bedroom which the couple took their clothes off then Hanabi kissed Naruto in the lips so Naruto kissed Hanabi in the lips.

After Naruto kissed Hanabi in the lips Naruto channeled some chakra with some Saiyan Ki through his teeth which Naruto opened his mouth then Naruto carefully bit Hanabi's shoulder so Naruto injected some of his chakra with some of his Saiyan Ki into Hanabi.

5 minutes later Naruto stepped back which Naruto saw a Saiyan mate mark appear then Naruto saw Hanabi turn into a Saiyan so Naruto saw a Saiyan monkey tail pop out of Hanabi's tail bone.

5 minutes later Naruto said "Hanabi I have marked you as my mate and in Saiyans terms you are now my wife" which Hanabi replied "Thank you Naruto my love" then the couple got into bed so the couple relaxed.

After the couple relaxed the couple closed their eyes which the couple entered the dreamscape then the couple appeared in the dreamscape so the couple had a look around.

After the couple had a look around the couple noticed Naruto's parents along with six other warriors which a Cat like creature said "Warriors of Universe 0 you must fight your very best to defeat the teams of the other universe because if we lose we will be erased along with your entire Universe" then the Namekian replied "Do not worry Lord Bills we will not make it easy for the other teams and I will defeat my brother Piccolo to show I am the stronger Nanekian" so Vegeta's brother said "I agree and my brother Vegeta is a member of Universe 7s team".

On the next day the couple woke up which the couple got out of bed then the couple got their clothes on so the couple went out of their bedroom.

5 minutes later Naruto's parents came out of their own bedroom which the four Saiyans went to the kitchen then the four Saiyans entered the kitchen so the four Saiyans had something to eat.

5 minutes later the four Saiyans had something to drink which the four Saiyans went out of the kitchen then the four Saiyans went to the bathroom so the four Saiyans entered the bathroom.

After the four Saiyans entered the bathroom the four Saiyans had a wash which the four Saiyans cleaned their teeth then the four Saiyans smiled so the four Saiyans went out of the bathroom.

5 minutes later the four Saiyans went to the door which Fourth hokage Minato unlocked the door then Fourth hokage Minato opened the door so the four Saiyans went out of the Namikaze estate.

After the four Saiyans went out of the Namikaze estate Fourth hokage Minato closed the door which Fourth hokage Minato locked the door then the four Saiyans went to the hokage building so the four Saiyans entered the hokage building.


	26. Chapter 26: Black Shadows death

Chapter 26: Black Shadows death

After the four Saiyans entered the hokage building Fourth hokage Minato went to his seat which Fourth hokagr Minato got to his seat then Fourth hokage Minato sat on his seat so Fourth hokage Minato said "OK I have chosen like five people who got promoted to Chunin and Naruto well done you are also promoted to Chunin".

After Fourth hokage Minato spoke Fourth hokage Minato got out a chunin jacket which Fourth hokage Minato said "Here is your jacket" then Fourth hokage Minato passed Naruto the chunin jacket so Naruto got the chunin jacket on.

After Naruto got the chunin jacket on Naruto said "Is there any missions for me to do" which Fourth hokage Minato replied "There is a mission and it is a S rank mission" then Naruto grinned so Naruto said "What is the S rank mission".

After Naruto spoke Fourth hokage Minato said "There has been a report a beast known as The Black Shadow was killing innocent people to try gain power to rival the nine tail fox" which Naruto thought _"This Black Shadow is a powerful opponent and such a strong opponent that I nust face it in a fight" _then Naruto said "Leave it to me" so Naruto went out of the hokage office.

5 minutes later Naruto went out of the hokage building which Naruto went to training ground 0 then Naruto got to training ground 0 so Naruto entered training ground 0.

As Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki Naruto thought _"I hunger for a fight and this Black Shadow will be the one who I will fight" _which Naruto touched his forehead then Naruto yelled "Saiyan art instant transmission" so Naruto teleported to the town known as Tree Felling Village.

After Naruto teleported to Tree Felling Village Naruto went to the leader of Tree Felling Village which Naruto got to the leader of Tree Felling Village then Naruto said "Greetings my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and what is your name" so the leader of Tree Felling Village replied "I am known as Fellishoko and I believe your the ninja the hokage sent".

After Fellishoko spoke Naruto said "My father the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze has indeed sent me here to defeat the monster known as Black Shadow" which Fellishoko replied "Black Shadow is on Demons war field" then Naruto said "Leave this to me and be warned I will destroy this monster even if there is possible damage to the area itself" so Naruto went to Demons war field.

As Naruto got to Demons war field Naruto thought _"Time for me to destroy Black Shadow and the fight of me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs Black Shadow will begin" _which Naruto entered demons war field then Naruto went to Black Shadow so Naruto got to Black Shadow.

As Naruto looked at Black Shadow Naruto thought _"Black Shadow is strong and now I will fight it" _which Naruto said "Are you the beast known as Black Shadow" then Black Shadow replied "I am the beast named Black Shadow and who would you be tasty mosel" so Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a Saiyan from the hidden leaf village and I can tell your a strong monster".

After Naruto spoke Black Shadow said "I never heard of a Saiyan before and you look tasty" which Naruto replied "I do not believe you are strong enough to feast on a Saiyan and if you think you can fight a tailed beast lets see you defeat me" then Black Shadow said "Foolish creature non can defeat me Black Shadow" so Naruto replied "Do not undermestimate a Saiyan inspecially me".

5 minutes later Naruto formed a ball of chakra enfused Ki which Naruto threw it into the air then Naruto yelled "Burst, open and mix" so Naruto blew up the ball of chakra enfused Ki.

As Naruto looked at the blown up ball of chakra enfused Ki Naruto transformed into a Saiyan Great ape which Naruto roared at Black Shadow then Black Shadow roared at Naruto so the two beasts went to attack.

5 minutes later the two beasts clashed which the two beasts grabbled each other then the two beasts tried to over power each other so Naruto blasted Black Shadow with a chakra enfused mouth Ki cannon.

After Naruto blasted Black Shadow with a chakra enfused mouth Ki cannon which Naruto thought _"I got to do something because when I am in my Great ape form I might not able to control my blinding rage" _then Naruto got memory of his parents training him how to enter sage mode so Naruto roared.

After Naruto roared Naruto switched to Super Saiyan 4 which Naruto said "I am a member of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan born in the hidden leaf village and I am a SUPER SAIYAN" then Naruto floats up to Black Shadow so Naruto said "Black Shadow your evil deeds end here".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed a large Senjutsu chakra enfused Ki ball which Naruto yelled "Saiyan art Spirit bomb" then Naruto destroyed Black Shadow with Saiyan art Spirit bomb so Naruto powered down.

5 minutes later Naruto went out of Demons war field which Naruto went to Felloko then Naruto got to Felloko so Naruto said "The beast known as Black Shadow has been destroyed".

As Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki Naruto thought _"Time for me to get back and tell my father I destroyed Black Shadow" _which Naruto touched his forehead then Naruto yelled "Saiyan art instant transmission" so Naruto teleported back to training ground 0.

5 minutes later Naruto went out of training ground 0 which Naruto went to the hokage building then Naruto got to the hokage building so Naruto entered the hokage building.

As Naruto went to the hokage office Naruto thought _"I will let my parents know I defeated Black Shadow with power of Saiyan great ape and Super Saiyan 4" _which Naruto got to the hokage office then Naruto entered the hokage office so Naruto said "Mother and Father I defeated Black Shadow on Demons war field in Felling Tree village".

After Naruto spoke Fourth hokage Minato said "That is excellent news Felling Tree village is safe from the monster known as Black Shadow" which Minato got up from his seat then Minato said "Lets go home" so the trio went out of the hokage office.

As the trio went out of the hokage building Minato thought _"What I have learned the stronger forms of Super Saiyan is Super Saiyan god, Super Saiyan Angel and Super Saiyan green" _which the trio went to the Namikaze estate then the trio got to the Namikaze estate so Naruto unlocked the door.


End file.
